Birth of The Heroic Age- The Trinity War
by thegreywolfe
Summary: Watch as the Heroic Age begins! The Justice League and it's rivals come to blows with a mysterious murder pinned on Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, The Flash, Aquaman and Green Lantern. The JLA and the JLI are going after the Justice League, and wont stop until they are brought to justice. The World will never be the same after this. (Read the other 'Dawn' stories to catch up)
1. Chapter 1

July 5th 2014

Downtown Metropolis

9:00 P.M

His head was throbbing. Kal-El pushed the bus off from top of him. He was tired, his armor was damaged, fairly badly. He prepared himself to get up, get into this fight when suddenly.

BAM

CRACK

POW

The Manhunter came blitzing in, fists flying. This whole day had been a nightmare. And even now, a full day later he didn't understand why. What had gone so wrong that everything would come to this. Everybody was broken, Diana, Flash, Hal, Bruce, Arthur. Everybody.

"Surrender Superman. Give up, and let us Take you into Custody. Please, before I have to do something I really do not want to. Give up." Said the Manhunter. And all the pain that he was in, he thought about it.

July 5th 2014

Metropolis

9:00 AM

Waking up from last nights celebrations, Clark felt like a million dollars. The office party was fun. He and Louis had a nice time. He wondered to himself, would there would be some time he could tell her he was Superman?

He made himself breakfast, sat down and turned on the news. To his surprise, something must have happened the night prior.

"Maxwell Lord was found dead this morning. Lord, 31, was found dead atop the space needle…" His focus shifted. He heard sirens going off down the block. Using X-Ray vision, he saw a bank robbery going on. They looked heavily armed, one man even had a mini-gun. He got up and began to go to the window. The suit formed around him, and off he was. From below, he heard gasps. people were pointing. why were they surprised? He had been donning the suit for over a year now. Why was this surprising anybody?"

(Back at Clark Kent's Apartment)

The News woman continued "Lord was found slain surrounded by the members of the Justice League, along with several police officers. Many members of the League were seen to have killed cops. A search warrant has been issued for all the members. The president is currently waiting to call in the Justice League of America until further notice."

(Back at the Bank with Superman)

"Come on you Son's a Bitches, hurry up." Yelled the man with the minigun. He was spraying at the police. Several members were down, some possibly dead. As the other two members began to Exit, Clark lowered himself from the skies, arms crossed, legs together. The gangsters gave him a look of horror, dropping their weapons and their bags of money, and running, _sprinting to_ the police.

Clark floated to Commissioner Corporon, who had a peculiar scowl, far worse than he usually had, and one that would fit better on Gordon.

"Superman, thank you, but…" and he cut him off. He had to go to the Watchtower. They had a meeting. Jordan was coming back today, and they needed to go over some things. Tension increasing in the Ukraine and if they could help resolve some of the issues in the area. Aquaman wanted to talk about the situation with Kandaq, supposedly they had been dumping nuclear waste into the Mediterranean. And that wasn't mentioning the issue hal had that Hal had, the amount of incursions within 10 light-years (not that far to a space faring species like the Khunds or the Ramptors.) So they needed to meet.

Around 10 minutes later he was at the watchtower. Aquaman, Jordan, Wonder Woman and Flash were there. Batman was, surprise surprise, a no show. To be fair, he told him he would stop by later and tell him what they did.

"Now that everyone is here, i think we have something we need to talk about." said the Flash "It's really important."

Everybody sat down, in the meeting hall. There were dozens of chairs, although as day after day passed, the thought that anybody was going to actually join the league became a less and less likely possibility. To be fair, the other two leagues had about as likely odds of gaining new members. Most heroes were far more interested in working solo. Which confounded him, Just look at Batman, a founding member of the Justice League who almost never showed his face, still apart of it.

Flash turned on a television, and he didn't look what the other members of the league looked like, but he imagined much the same. Shock and Horror.

"Lord was found slain surrounded by the members of the Justice League, along with several police officers. Many members of the League were seen to have killed cops. A search warrant has been issued for all the members. The president is currently waiting to call in the Justice League of America until further notice."

Jordan spoke up first. "Wait, I wasn't even home last night, I was still in space, how can they buy this ccrap?!"

"Doesn't matter. Every news station in the world is reporting on this. Were wanted by the Federal Government, and I'm almost positive that we're going to get hunted no matter where we go."

"Pardon me, but who is this Maxwell Lord? Because i do not recall Killing a man by decapitation!" Yelled Wonder Woman

"Maxwell Lord was a part of the Republican Party and was a top choice for the race for President. He announced his intentions to run. He is also a former representative for Washington, very successful. He supplied arms and weapons through his family company Lord Industrial, multi Billion Dollar corporation." Said Flash

"But he was a man of no great importance, he was not a leader, but a coward." she replied

"Doesn't matter. mess with a man who supplies the U.S Army and they will come after you. Now were in the crossfire."

"I was in Atlantis, not remotely close to the Surface." said Arthur.

"I was at a party." He said "But that's not important. Right now we need to figure out our next course of action."

"We can not go to the United States, and wherever we do go, we need to go carefully. Government will be after us wherever we go." Said Jordan

The others began to stand up and argue. But he got up, and walked to the window. They were above the United States. What happened.

His concentration was broken when the alarm went off. Kelor spoke over the alarm "Incoming high speed projectile detected." He could see a missile flying high speed at the watchtower, two of them. He would be unable to get to an airlock in time. They were going to get hit.

"Hit the Deck!" Yelled Lantern, throwing up a barrier. In a calculated effort, Lantern put it around Himself and the others, everyone but him. He knew it was the correct decision, he would be fine.

BOOM  
BOOM

His solar visor formed to meet the lack of oxygen, and he flew outside, and saw the results. There was a hole where the window he was standing at was, The other one hit the engine. They were dead in the water.

He tapped his head set twice and spoke "Kelor Attempt to repair engines to operational condition and lock off the damaged parts of the ship from the rest."

"Compliance."

"Lantern what's the situation?" he asked

He saw Lantern build a airlocked platform for Aquaman and Flash, Wonder Woman (And her not magic shield which formed around her when there was 'danger' in her immediate vicinity.) Was free and about.

"Everybody's good. What do we do now?"

"Where do we go?" asked the Flash.

Clark thought. There was nowhere in the world they would not be hunted. But what if they hid in plain sight?

"Go to Metropolis. Stay low and hide out in my apartment. Lantern you know where it is." He said.

"What about hiding? They're going to be looking for anybody even remotely resembling a Justice Leaguer. And Arthur's face stands out, its pretty unmistakable." Said Flash

"Go in low. It might sound bad, but go through the sewers, and get out in the industrial park."

"We need to be careful, Stewart can locate me very easily, right now he is out past the Oort Cloud, but if word reaches the Guardians, he will be coming for me."

"He is probably already going to tell them as we speak." Said Wonder Woman.

"This is our best chance. We can not go to Atlantis. We would not want to be caught in the maelstrom of harboring Fugitives."

"This is a story for another time, Just Go. When you get to the city, Lay low, don't use your powers. Lantern, take your ring off. Stewart can't find you if he can locate your ring. Hide in my apartment if you need to. We will get in contact with one another later."

"And where are you going to hide?" Asked Wonder Woman

"Im going to go to Gotham to make sure Batman is ok.

And they were all off.

Gotham City

Diamond District

9:30

Clark landed in the Diamond district, thankfully without alerting Gordon or the Police. He tapped his watch, he could not afford to be detected. He put his glasses on and began looking for his friend. He searched many of the area's where he knew Bruce was when he was in the costume, The East End, Financial District, Industrial Park. No sign

His phone rang. The Phone. He answered almost immediately. "Bruce?"

"Old Quarter, three blocks north of the clocktower. Hurry." and he hung up. Bruce sounded like he was in some sort of serious pain. Clark looked around and jumped as far as he could to make up time.

He landed in the Old quarter, nobody was out, Using his X-rays, he saw that this block he landed on was almost entirely abandoned. He looked for the tower. He was right next to it. "What luck, did not even aim for it."

He began to run a normal pace for a human. When he got to where he needed to be, he started to listen for heartbeats. There was only one, and it was faint. He hoped to hell it was Bruce. He turned the corner of the alley.

And there lay Bruce Wayne. Bleeding out of several large cut, and breathing slowly. He ran to his friend, praying it wasn't to late.

"Bruce, what happened?!" he asked, kneeling close to his friend. He took off his sports coat, and blanketed it over his friend. He was cold, almost freezing.

"Cops actually got a good shot off last night. Right in the leg, tore right through. I fell down and cut up my arm and chest pretty bad. Think i might have cracked a rib or to. Maybe i have a concussion. I've been taking some adderall I found in a drugstore to keep focused. Ill have to bust this guy when i get better. Had cocaine in the back there to."

"Bruce you need to be quiet, keep your strength. Ill call Alfred. Get you home Safe."

"Kent you need to fly me. I've been losing blood all night, I don't think I can wait."

Clark didn't want to fly. He needed to keep a low profile. But Bruce would die if he didn't hurry. It was a risk he was willing to take. He picked up his friend and very slowly ascended into the sky. Clouds were rolling in, low hanging. He got above them and then turned around and flew as fast as he could backwards, to avoid giving Bruce windburn. He got to the waterfall behind Wayne Manor and navigated his way to the Batcave. Alfred was waiting there, asleep, along with Robin. Whose face lit up like Christmas Morning upon seeing him with his mentor.

'Alfred Wake Up, Bruce is back and he's with Superman." Yelled the ecstatic young child.

Alfred Jolted awake, and picked up his doctors bag. He walked over to a corner of the cave and flipped a switch. Up rose a medical table, equipped with a fully functioning Emergency Room set of equipment. Alfred put down the doctors bag and began to Prepare himself for surgery, and a lot of blood.

"Master Kent I hate to ask, but i will need the assistance of someone on this operation."

"I can help Alfred."

"No master Dick, I'm afraid you're too young to be of assistance here." Dick walked away arm's crossed visibly upset he could help his adopted father.

"Sure thing Alfred" he said beginning to put on the medical attire "What do you need me to do."

And they Began to fix Bruce Wayne. Because Batman, the one man who could lose blood all night, and place his leg, in the middle of a Gotham back alley. Batman was unbreakable.


	2. Chapter 2- Divided We Fall

Outskirts of Metropolis

9:15 A.M

(Hal Jordan)

As the group landed, and he lowered the shield around Aquaman and Flash, The looked around, and saw there was nobody around. As best he could scan, there appeared to be no drones following them. They did land however near a strip mall, so there was a good thing, Wonder Woman and Aquaman would stand out, they were going to need some clothes to blend.

"Hey Flash, can you go in and grab some clothes,. anything that will fit Wonder Woman and Aquaboy here."

"You need not worry Lantern. I make my leave for Atlantis. I would take you all, but we can not harbor criminals."

"But What about you?" asked Wonder Woman

"I am the King. I must go to my people. Weather they accept me or not I will have to see. If they reject me, I shall contact thee. Farewell, and Good Luck." Aquaman walked over towards a sewer system, and waded himself in. He followed it to the ocean and he was gone.

"I don't blame him" Said the Flash, with some clothes in hand. "Here Diana, these are for you. Didn't know what you would like, or what would fit, but its the best i could do."

"Thank you flash, now avert thine eyes men." She said. Wonder Woman always had a odd display. Her magic and his ring worked fairly similar. SHe clashed her bracelets together, and her Armor dropped away, almost like when he took the ring off. She came back into robes, and began to Put on the clothes Flash had given her.

Fucking Christ. Whoever molded her had an eye for beauty. She was gorgeous.

He took his ring off, revealing his Jeans boots and bomber jacket. He saw flash pull a ring out, tap its side, and his costume become small. His clothes revealed jeans sneakers and a yellow button up. He had never seen him out of costume. Blond hair, Blue Eyes. Someone he would like to have some drinks with.

"Alright men. Where are we to?" asked Wonder Woman. She had settled on a nice blue blouse and jacket, with a white button up. She still had her sandals on, which was odd, but he was banking on nobody would ask about it. It was fucking sandals. Jesus he was looking way too hard into this.

"Superman said we could go to his place. I don't know, doesn't sound half bad to me." He said. "I say we go."

"I agree. Where is it?"

"49th and 9th."

"There appear to be no modes of transportation around. We must walk for a while." said Wonder Woman

"ALright. Can you slow down for us Flash?" he said with a grin.

"Come on lets go haha." he said and they began to walk.

They strode in silence for a while. Then Flash broke his silence.

"Is anybody hungry?" he asked stopping on the corner of 45th and 9th

"I could go for a bite. You Diana?" he asked

"Ok, Where to?" She asked

"There's a nice little bar across the street over there, doesn't seem to busy." They walked across the street. It was odd. He was listening to conversations of people passing by. Many were mad at the Justice League. He was sure that Flash and Diana were hearing it to.

They walked in and Flash got them a table. They ordered some drinks. Flash ordered a Cranberry and Seltzer, Diana ordered herself a martini. He got himself a beer.

"So What are we going to do?" asked Flash

"What about this whole Maxwell Lord thing." He said looking around. This bar was very slow, there were very few people in here, and the waiting staff stayed in the back. He was fairly confident they could talk in secrecy.

"Yeah. Were wanted all across the world. Lord was really popular. The Republicans were expecting him to run. He would have had a really good chance if he ran. The government is going to come after us."

"What about Waller? Will she and her Justice League not come after us?" Asked Diana.

"Yeah. So we need to be careful." said Flash.

They sat for a while, talking about different subjects. Diana was talking to Flash about his girl, Iris. He seemed really smoten with her. They talked about if he was going to propose or not and what his plans were for if they got married. They talked about his adventures in space, which were far from thrilling, this last patrol in space, quite literally nothing happened of note. he was considering going to Oa and spooking the guardians, just so they could yell at him, so he wasn't so bored. Diana talked about her last trip to Themyscira. What he would give to be able to be on that island for even 5 minutes.

They had their drinks, and Hal was feeling if he might have had just one to many. They started to walk around the city, noticing how just about everything was revolving around Lord. There were talking heads, asking where the heroes were, and why they haven't revealed themselves. They took a walk towards Grand Central. Barry was looking quite distraught, He was constantly looking at his phone.

"Flash, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Its Iris. She's worried about me. I haven't seen her in a couple of days."

"Does she know of your alternate identity?" Diana Asked.

"No."

"Well that's good. She might have ratted you out otherwise."

"I think that I might go home soon. I worked a double and immediately came to the watchtower. Iris misses me and is worried about me. I need to go home."

"Well if you think that's the best idea, then I'm certainly not going to stop you." He said to him.

"Lets go then." Barry said as they got up. Hal left the bill on the table, with a pretty nice tip included. When they were a block away from the apartment, Bary looked down the road. There were no cars in sight, so he said his goodbyes.

"My comm is off. I don't want anyone to track me. If you guys need me, you two have my number."

"I'll make sure to do that Barry. Keep your head down." And like that he was gone. Faster than he could react, his friend was on his way out of the city. He and Diana went upstairs to Superman's apartment. Hal sat down, and he fell asleep almost immediately.

(Diana's Perspective)

Hal fell asleep almost immediately as they went into Superman's apartment. He smelled heavily of the cheap alcohol that was so common in this country. She wanted to see what was going on around the nation, and so she picked him up and dumped him into the bed in what she assumed was Superman's bed when he decided to sleep here.

Diana closed the door to the bedroom, and sat down. The T.V was left on from a prior time, so she watched the reactions of people across the world.

"We return now, and the president has released a statement, 'The Justice League of America is being briefed about the current situation. At this time, we need to have a strong resolve as a nation, and come together. Those who have committed this heinous act will be brought to Justice.' The President is currently being held in a secret location, There has been no word on the Justice League International."

Diana changed the channel, She changed it over and over. Trying as desperate as she could to find something different. Any media group that did not believe that she murdered a man that she had no recollection of killing. But everything she saw made her sick to the deepest pit of her stomach.

"Why have we not brought these monsters to justice yet?!"

"If these so called heroes want to act truly heroic, they should just turn themselves in."

"I can tell you this right now, the fact that Superman has yet to get caught scares me. He could be watching us right now, we could be killed at any moment."

"Any of those monsters could end our lives in the span of a single breath,"

"These are no heroes, they are monsters. Plain and simple."

Diana sat there for hours, watching all the media criticize them. She had had enough. She got up. It was a cloudy day, and she wanted to be by herself. She decided that she would fly to Washington. Despite the fact that was probably going to be the most heavily watched place in the United States right now, her bracelets made her pretty much invisible to anything but the naked eye. She was only hoping that steve would not be too alarmed to see her, or report her. Then again, he had a deep and intense love for her. It was almost sad really, that as much as Steve loved her, she had no deeper feeling than friendship with him. But at least he was lucky. Steve was lucky in the sense of how blessed he was. A decorated war hero, and an accomplished leader, who was leading a Justice League. On that was, as she was climbing up through the clouds, probably preparing to come and try to arrest the members of her Justice League.

As she looked down from high up in the atmosphere, she looked at how peaceful it was below them. It brought up the constant fire in her stomach that she always felt. Whenever she got angry, it flared up intensely. She was furious that she was being accused of murdering some pest of a man, that whoever twisted that image made her the killer and that she had to hide. Hiding was what she hated most of all. Not being oneself, was something she could never understand. Why the other men on her team, besides Arthur of course (And then she had a different reason why she did not trust him, that reason was tied to the fact he was an Atlantean, and Amazons and Atlanteans very rarely if ever got along.) Kal had that reporter guise, Batman was some rich billionaire by day, and by night he was a terrifying skull buster. She respected Hal, he didn't hide his identity to those he trusted. The Flash also could be respected, because he his it from literally everybody around him, He wasn't anyone super important, he went to work, he risked his life to save others, and went home at the end of the day to his family. Even today, he trusted Hal not to tell anyone, and on a day like today where anyone who uttered any of their names the Federal government would be on your tail in a heartbeat. But these men, Kal, Batman, Hal, Flash and Arthur, they all, were heroes. And the fact that they were all in danger because of some preposterous allegations against her. They did not deserve this. She did not deserve this. Those men, despite all of their flaws, would fight for her, and she would fight for them. That made them family.

When those other teams came hunting for them, she was going to make sure, that they would regret coming after her and her family.

When she landed in the back alley behind Steve's apartment, she went up. As she expected, Steve was not here. In fact she felt very stupid for coming here, because Steve would probably send the brunt of any available units to her. Or maybe he wouldn't, if he was trying to be smart. She decided that it would be best to move around. The clock said 10:20, it was very early. She left, and wandered, that fire in her belly burning the whole way.

Hal Jordan

Metropolis

11:00 AM

Hal Woke up, about an hour after he took a quick snooze in Superman's house. He wasn't hung over, in fact he was still drunk more likely. He couldn't tell. He left the apartment, and decided to take a walk around the city.

Wherever John was right now, he was very afraid. The rings were all traceable, and if the Guardians could tell John where he was, he would probably be in deep, deep trouble. John being a marine and all, and between the two of them, Right now, John would destroy him. There was little question to that.

Hal walked down times Square, and all the people just hating on the heroes associated with the Justice League. This was Metropolis, this was the home of Superman, the heroic Man of Steel. This guy was revered in this city in the highest regard, he saved the day all the time here. He saw people pushing over the statue of his logo. People were burning shirts with his logo on them. The same could be seen with shirts and symbols of Batman, Wonder Woman, Barry, Arthur and himself. It was awful.

He walked and walked, and finally sat down on a bench, he needed to collect his thoughts. What was he going to do? What were the guardians going to do? What was he going to say to Carol? He pulled out his phone, and decided to call her. She picked up.

"Hal Jordan! What the hell are you doing calling me? What nerve do you have after what you and your friends did?"

"Carol please list…"

"No Hal, you listen here! Never call me again. I hope the government is listening to this, I hope they come for your head!" And she hung up on him. To be safe, he left his phone on the bench.

He walked around for a little bit longer, and then he came up to Bryant Park. He sat down and looked around. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Hal?" Must be someone with the same name

"Hal!" Wait a minute. That couldn't be… That couldn't be John could it? He turned around, and to his absolute dismay, John Stewart was right behind him, and he was in his uniform. Oh no.

"Hal Jordan, by the order of the Guardians of Oa, you are being placed under arrest for the gross misuse of your powers."

Hal pulled out his ring. This was probably the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to fight John. This was his only chance of surviving. If he went back to Oa, he would probably be sentenced to death.

Hal charged forward. John deflecting him with a construct of a shield. Hal decided to fly up high, he wanted to avoid any collateral damage to the city. John followed him into the air, and shot a blast at him, which hal reflected away, a large hand construct.

"Come on Hal, don't do this. I have to bring you in."

"And I'm not letting you bring me in for a crime I did not commit."

"The guardians don't want you, they want your ring. Ill bring you into Waller."

"Oh you really have lost your mind if you think that I'm going to let myself be in that woman's custody."

"This is your last chance. Refuse now, and i will bring you in hard. Come on Hal think about this."

"I have. And I'm sorry John."

"So am I Hal." And John Charged forward. This day was going to end very badly. Hal wasn't sure who it would end bad for, but it was going to end badly. He hoped that his friends were doing better than he was right now.

1- Hey Everybody! Sorry this took so long to post. I've been trying to do quite a bit lately, balancing school, social activities and this story. This thing is a pleasure to write, and I really appreciate any comment's, criticism, suggestions, anything really. Please leave me something, nothing is to much. A simple 'I hate this' or a 'this is really cool' is great.

2-Anyone mad that Batman got shot, I figure he has odds of being hit. And maybe just this once, he lost to the odds. I mean 1 in a 1,000,000 still has a chance to happen right? Please don't kill me about this.

3- This story isn't done. I'm still trying to wrap it up. But it is ALMOST done.

4- If you are reading this, first off, thanks! But if you are confused at any point, or want a bit more on these teams, then go check out the other stories I've done. They give a quick intro to the teams. And the Batman story. Doesn't really have much to relate with everything but it does have a bit of foreshadowing in it.

Anyway, thanks For reading, And Have a great Day!


	3. Chapter 3- Ignite The Flames Of War

Atlantis Throne Room

11:56 AM

Arthur Curry, the King of Atlantis, Lord Supreme of the Seven Seas, was sitting upon his throne, 5 miles below the ocean in the Puerto Rican trench. Mera was inside with their child, Arthur Jr. For all of the hatred he was receiving on the surface world, down here, his people were in stout defense of their king. Currently he was mobilizing his forces in the event that the surface did something stupid, like declare a war on Atlantis. This was one of the negatives about revealing yourself to the world after millennia of isolation. Global politics, the world's economy, environmental issues, everything that they worry about on the surface became a problem he had to worry about. The United Nations was a pain, and he rarely went. More to the point, he had his forces assembled because he was concerned. Many of the large warships of the United States navy were forming up. Two fleets were covering, a few miles outside of the area the United Nations agreed was set apart for the city of Atlantis. They had been in this Pattern for about two hours. Whatever happened on the surface, his allies could handle, but right now his focus, all of his focus was on his people.

Mera came in, Arthur Jr wasnt with her, so he assumed the child was asleep. His wife spoke up

"Relax my husband, the surface world will not be so stupid as to attack us."

"It is not that which concerns me."

"Then what is causing your concern?"

"My allies on the surface. I worry for their safety."

"They will be fine husband. Right now you need to focus on your task at hand, the well-being of your people. Your surface allies will be just fine."

"I do hope so." He really did. For the lack of concern Arthur had about the surface, those people who he had come to know, Superman, Batman (Even if he came off as a jerk of infinite proportions sometimes) Green Lantern (Same thing, except all the time) Flash and even that Amazon. He remembered when he first met Superman, The Man of Steel as he was heralded. Honest and intelligent. Their friendship blossomed very quick. And after he was introduce to the other members who made up their Justice League, he had become apart of their lives in the same way they became apart of his.

His focus was broken when he felt through the vibrations of the water, a small pod hurtling down towards the City. To be very precise his throne room, and it was moving very fast. Arthur stood up, grabbed his trident and gave the order.

"Atlanteans prepare yourselves!" he gave in a commanding voice. The pod crashed through the roof, and out came one, single man. His entrance caused much debris and rubble, making much smoke. He took one step, and out came a pair of wings. This day would be one filled with much, much blood.

"Stand down soldiers." he commanded his troops. "What brings you here Hawkman?"

"I've come for your arrest. By order of the United States Government I place you under arrest. come quietly or else." His tone deathly serious.

"That's not going to happen. You can go tell waller if she wants me to get brought in, she better send an army down here."

"That was your only warning Aquaman. If your telling me you won't come quietly, i will be forced to bring you in myself. Is this really what you want?"

"If it's a fight you want Hawkman, it's a fight you are going to lose. I promise you." And he blitzed forward. Hawkman may have that Nth metal on him, which makes him quick and tough, and his body may be able to adapt quickly, allowing him to breath underwater, but the water was his element. He was faster, stronger, more agile than on land. He had allies with all of the sea life. Hawkman didn't stand a chance.

He hit him at mach 3. Hawkman was a tough motherfucker, he could take a hit. He cracked him across the jaw, firing him back through the wall of the palace and into the city. He followed up on it. Using his telepathy, he summoned two whales above his position, one slightly higher than the other. They were there rather quick. He grabbed Hawkman by his throat, and gave him an uppercut as hard as he could, straight behind and below the whale, and it slammed its tail into him, slapping it down, towards the other one. that one raised its tail and slapped it down in the same direction, accelerating him. Hawkman rocketed into the ground, slamming through a shop. Arthur swam over to the large puff of smoke that resulted from Hawkman's impact. He pulled up a large section of the building, revealing Hawkman, eyes shut, looked to be out cold. He again grabbed his throat and picked him up. Face to face.

"Leave now Hawkman, before I lose what little remains of my temper." He cocked his arm back, and flung Hawkman outside the walls of the city, and began to walk back towards the throne room. Civilians were inside, but some of them came outside to ensure their king was alright.

"My liege watch out" screamed one woman. A good thing she did, because Hawkman was back, with a twin-headed axe in his right hand, and it came a mere inch from his face.

"If you think I am going to quit after those pansy hits you are in for a sore awakening your majesty." Said Hawkman, blood spilling from the side of his mouth. He charged back in, the axe just scraping his armor. Nth metal was difficult. It was much tougher than normal steel, and could probably cut him if he wasn't careful.

"Today will be a day to remember." Arthur said. And they resumed their brawl.

And Atlantis shook to its very core.

Washington DC

11:56 AM

Diana was heading back into her apartment, she had seen enough people mock and sully her good name, and her honor to last a lifetime. People in Man's World, both men and women, could be very brutal, and harsh in voicing their opinions. They also could be very easily persuaded into believing opinions. No matter what anybody said she did absolutely not kill that man, and none of her friends killed any police officers.

She saw, and heard, and felt, all the hatred these people were harboring for her, Superman, Batman, Hal, Flash, Arthur, everyone. They all showed their discontent with burnings, crowds with the logo's of the heroes in a red capital 'X' in them. She had to go to her bed, and rest, she couldn't stand this, any of this torment, this agony of being ridiculed. She just simply didn't understand how this all was happening.

She got into her apartment, and sat down. She sat down and just let go of everything. And she heard a tick. Very quiet, very faint, but she heard it.

Tick.

What was that

Tick

Something was wrong. She never heard that tick before when she let go, when she relaxed.

Tick.

She smelled something. Gunpowder.

Tick.

Oh no.

BOOM

At the last second, she clapped her bracelets together, and brought up her magical shield. It only just came up to protect her from the explosion. Her armor reacted and came up, her aegis, the lasso, her short sword, and a small hoplon. Her boots and finally her crown.

She pushed a wall that had fallen on her off. Steve and her lived on the third floor, of a five story apartment building. The explosion had only been outward, there was no structural damage to the building.

She looked around, for two reasons. One was to see how all the civilians were looking at her. Many were shocked. Wonder Woman? In Washington DC? Today?! Second, and more importantly, she was looking for the would be assassin. Whoever it was needed to be close. That kind of explosion needed to be set on a specific timer, and it wasn't even close enough to take her out. Whoever it was needed to know that it wouldn't, and needed to have another way to take her out. And there was really only one person she suspected that would be doing this right now.

"Hello Wonder Woman." said that low gravely voice from behind her. Followed by a rocket being launched at her. She flew up, to avoid it, but it to aced up to follow. Damn a heat seeker. She climbed up and up, but still, it followed. She arced back down on a sharp turn, but the rocket managed to keep up. She flew by the Washington Monument, and made her move, she corkscrewed down, around and around five times, The rocket looped around once, and continued to follow her, she flew into the reflecting pool, and stopped. She was counting on the rocket being unable to follow her underwater. and she was right. The rocket passed over her. She stood up, and threw her hoplon to stop the rocket from causing any damage. The small shield cut through the rocket, hit a pillar of the lincoln Memorial, and bounced back to her hand. She turned around, to see Deathstroke the Terminator, standing there.

"What a dodge, so clever."

"Kindness does not suite you Deathstroke."

"Doesn't have to. I'm here to take you in."

"Not going to happen."

"That wasn't a question. You're coming with me."

"To hell with you!" And Diana launched forward, accelerating towards Deathstroke. She swung her blade high, and the Terminator countered low, he pulled out a handgun, and pulled it up towards her face, she ducked her head back as the trigger was pulled and spun off of the engagement, switching to a low stance. Deathstroke took a step back, holstering his gun.

"Fine then, have it your way." He put away his blade, and pulled out his staff, and charged forward. She parried, but as she did, he pulled a faint, and stepped back, crouched down and fired off an energy blast out of the tip of the staff. The blast hit Diana in the front of her hip. It was a strong blast, and it knocked her back into the reflecting pool. She managed to pull herself above the water, in time to roll away from Deathstroke's downward thrust. She rolled onto her feet and pushed herself into him, tackling him. She arched up ito the sky. Deathstroke however was countering. He pulled out his staff again, and overcharged it, and placed it right on her back. The pain was intense, shooting through much of her body. She fell back down to the Earth, and crashed into the ground. She pushed herself up. Fighting right now wasn't even a question. That fire that had been building up all day was being unleashed. This was all that made her feel correct. Combat justified her, it made her feel like she knew what she was doing, and it was the only thing in Man's World she knew how to do without being told to do so.

She got up, and pulled out the short sword again. She dropped her hoplon in the reflecting pool. She saw deathstroke land on a building. FOr a mere man (or atleast she thought he was) he had a nice little arsenal. A Nth Metal blade, a bo staff with energy blasts, two handguns and his other toy, a machine gun. He took aim and began to fire down upon her. She just pulled up her bracers and began to deflect them. Bullets to her moved slow, so they were easy to react to. According to Batman, she could react faster to things, almost as fast as Superman, and the Flash (But he was way way way beyond either them).

Diana pulled up to Deathstroke, and grabbed his gun, crumpling it. The Terminator dropped his toy, stepped back, and drew his blade. Diana again fired forward, locking blades with the Terminator, driving him back across the top of the building, driving him, until he hit the edge. Diana pressed harder, making the puny man fall of the edge. She grabbed him by the face, and threw him up into the air, hard. She summoned her speed, and came above him, clenched her fists together, and brough them down upon his back, again as hard as she could. Deathstroke rocketed down into the ground. He made contact and it looked like more than enough to end a normal man. Diana floated down to see if she had actually won. She walked over to the crater, and saw… nothing. He was gone!

"Looking for someone princess?" How?! Deathstroke swung his blade, and diana was able to pull her arms together to catch the blade, stopping it just a bit short of her face. Deathstroke leaned in close and began to chuckle to himself.

"It's going to take more than cracking my back to win Wonder Woman. Thank you by the way, I feel much better."

Diana pushed him off, and drew her blade once more. Deathstroke, a man with great skill but a man none the less, was pushing her. She was going to push this man as hard as she could. And at the end of this entire situation, there would be just one left standing. Diana of Themyscira fully intended for it to be her.

She flung herself forward into the maelstrom once more.

Central City

12:15 PM

Barry Allen was happy to be home. But the current moment he was shitting himself, because right in front of him, was the one man on the face of the planet he was actually afraid of. It was his friend Jay Garrick.

"Barry. I'm not here to fight. That is the last thing that I want to do. I came here on behalf of the Government. But i'm talking to you as your friend. Please Barry, let's just talk."

Jay Garrick was a man of no great stature, nor physical size. But his experience is what made him so unique. Jay was from a different Earth, an Earth where he had been the Flash for 5 years before winding up on this one. He had all that experience, all of those moments being a hero. Barry himself had been a hero for little more than a year and a half. So he decided to listen to Jay's offer, and he let him into his house, and they began to talk.

"Barry." he said. "I want to know, what were you doing last night?"

"Last night?" he responded "Last night i was out at a party, I was nowhere near Maxwell Lord."

"Barry come on don't lie to me. I'm trying to be amicable here. Just tell me you did it, if you do, they can shorten your sentence. Just say that you did it. Please."

"I'm not going to be a liar Jay, I'm telling you the truth, i did not… The Justice League did not, kill Maxwell Lord."

"I saw you do it! on National Television!" he yelled.

"Jay come on. You told me yourself, what you see and what you believe contradict. When you believe what you see, and not what you believe at your core, you lose yourself as a person. You told me that, remember?"

"I do Barry, and i believe, fully, right now, that you killed several police officers and stood by in support of Wonder Woman as she beheaded Maxwell Lord on National Television."

"Jay, What am i going to have to do to proove to you that we didnt kill him?"

"I have an idea." Jay said. He blinked in one second, and was back a second later, with a lie detector. "Lets see." Barry put his hand on the machine, and readied himself. Clear conscience, and full heart.

"Did you, Barry Allen, Kill Maxwell Lord on July the 3rd 2014 at 9:15 Pacific Standard Time, or were you witness to any killing of Maxwell Lord?"

"No." The machine didn't even move.

"You work as a police officer, you know how to cheat this test." Jay said. Barry could feel that Jay's patience was running out. Something was going to give.

"Come on Jay!"

"Barry. Please. Just come quietly. Please. For me. I dont want to fight you."

"What are you talking about Jay?" Barry Asked. What did Jay mean by 'for me'? Jay turned away, and sat down for a second, his head in his hands. He sat there for a long time. Barry wasn't sure exactly how long. Jay finally looked up.

"Barry, you know how im from a different Earth? Well a week ago, Waller said she finally developed the one thing that i really want."

"A way home?"

"Exactly. And if I don't bring you in, then I'm not getting home. Like ever." Barry looked at him, and realised they were at an impasse. "So this is the last time i'm going to ask you Barry. Come with me, or this is going to be a fight."

"I'm sorry Jay. I refuse to go to jail for something I did not do. And I'm sorry that messes up your plan to get home. I'm sorry Jay."

"So am I Barry." And Jay pulled his ring out. He flicked the side, and out came Jay''s uniform. Jay had a pair of special jeans and boots, and a shirt with a lightning bolt on it. But most different, he had a helmet. The one that looked like the god Mercury's. As Jay was doing this, Barry pulled his out his ring, and his full body suit, the full Red, with a small symbol on his chest. Both men looked at one another. This day was going to be one where Either Jay won, or Barry one, but they were both going to be the loser, in the sense that their friendship was over. Unlike most of the other members on the JLA, he and Jay were very close, probably something to do with having the same powers, with the Speed Force and all. Batman and Catwoman got along, unless they didn't. They didn't really make sense, they acted strange to say the least. Superman and Martian Manhunter got along, but because they knew they were on the same level, that if they ever had to their fight could bring an entire city down with them, they had a strained relationship. But Wonder Wonder Woman and Deathstroke, Hawkman and Aquaman, Hal and John Stewart (Although they had a difference in personality. He had a feeling if there wasn't divisions by teams they would probably get along pretty well. The dynamic of John's serious attitude, and Hal's open minded and more relaxed attitude seemed to merge when they had to work together.)

Jay Garrick and Barry Allen: Battle of the Fastest men alive.

Jay and he were out of the house and around the edge of the city limits in a second, two later there had been over a hundred fists thrown. Fighting at this speed was weird, moving this fast was something natural, and he thought it was the same for Jay, but turning and throwing a consistent barrage of fists was a strange motion. to go through.

Jay darted away from Barry for a second, they had gone for about twenty seconds, and they hit the Mississippi River. Barry ran across it, moving at this speed, he was to fast for the water to slow him down. He felt around in the atmosphere for Jay, but couldnt get anything.

WHAM

From the side, Jay knocked into him, and Barry was thrown into the river. Jay came in after him. Jay sjot his hands forward, around Barry's throat. Underwater, being strangled. Air was a problem. Barry had to think, fast. He had it!

Barry vibrated his molecules out of sync with Jay, and got out of his grip. Barry swam up, desperate for air. He swirled his hands in a circle, creating a vortex from his motion, he angled himself to the land, and landed himself, and caught his breath. Jay was there in a half second, also coughing up water. He looked up at him and spoke.

"Come on Jay lets not do this. Lets go look for the guy who did kill Lord."

"Already have him. Ready to give up yet?" Jay asked in response.

"Are you?" Barry said and he turned and ran. Ran like the wind, He ran, like his life depended on it. Because it probably did.

Hey Folks! So notes

1- Hawkman... Hawkman I see as a bit like Wolverine. The reason I have that he can breath underwater is because he has an alien physiology that allows him to rapidly adapt to his surroundings.

2- Diana can hear the ticks, she has slightly enhanced senses. And Deathstroke is someone who can go with Wonder Woman for a little while at least. I also don't really have anyone in mind who could go with her toe to toe for an overly extended period of time. Katana is listed as that person in the New 52, and that's why she is on the JLI team, but Deathstroke is better. And If anybody can blackmail Deathstroke into a bad situation he doesn't want to partake in, Amanda Waller is the one.

3- Speaking of Waller (and Briggs), They're still around. Maybe see them in the next chapter?

Anyway, If you have any comments or questions or concerns, DM me. I'll be more than happy to reply. Thanks for reading and have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4- The War

Gotham City

12:45 P.M

As Clark stepped back with Alfred, after patching up Bruce, he looked at the clock to see that over 3 hours had passed. Doing surgery, even what Alfred called " a light job" still took such slow and fine control it was incredible. Bruce had 4 broken ribs, and his liver had been punctured. On top of that he had severe blood loss, and needed quite a transfusion. But he was going to be alright. He shook Alfred's hand and was off, back to Metropolis. It was a quick flight. When he landed in his apartment, nobody was there.

"Must have gone out." he said to nobody. He turned on the news, and saw quite a day ahead of him. He not only saw that there were several massive fires, and some looting, but two buildings had collapsed. He tapped his watched, the suite Formed and was off. He flew by the fires, near the seed of sound, blowing them out, and rounded up the crooks who decided that today was a good day to go and loot. Then he went over to the GM Building, it had fallen off at the 14th floor, and was leaning on one of it neighbors, another 86 floors. He moved quick and straightened it, he went to atop the spire and pressed down until the structural support was safe. He then went and did the same to the other one. With everything clear, clark waited in orbit, on the opposite side of the planet as the watchtower, which for the record, was stable. He just sat there, and caught his breath.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, and he didn't care. He tapped his headset twice, and spoke to Kelor.

"Kelor, have any members of the League contacted me?"

"No Master Kal-El. Their current situations are unknown, along with their locations."

Damn. He couldn't hear anything, and he couldn't see anything abnormal. So he decided to wait. And there was only one place he could really go, but first.

"Alright." he answered to Kelor. "Call Miss Lane, as Superman."

"Compliance."

"Hello mister killer." said that stark and inquisitive tone.

"Hello Louis. I have a question for you."

"Oh should I write this down?"

"Maybe, it depends on the way things play out today."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Louis do you think that we killed Maxwell Lord? Honestly."

"Well Superman, I don't. I don't think that you could ever allow yourself to fall to that level. Nobody on your team, not even Batman. "

"Do you think that anyone else shares your ideas?"

"Yes, but a small amount. Hopefully some of my readers, and Smallville's, whenever that is he manages to post his blogs. The Planet is one of the biggest advocates of the Justice League, your Justice League. Metropolis and Central City both owe the fact that they are still standing to you, Batman, Flash, Lantern and Wonder Woman. And Aquaman and you saved Long Island. You guys are Heroes, not Villains."

"Thank you Miss Lane, I Have to go now. Stay safe." He was off like a rocket towards the Fortress on a heartbeat, He pulled in, and immediately sat down in his private sanctum. He had a lot to think about, and not very much time to do it in. He sat down on the large chair of ice, closed his eyes, and pulled himself into a deep concentration.

The Coast of Spain

1:45 P.M

Arthur Curry was angry, he was exhausted, he was in an incredible amount of pain, and he wasn't very sure if he was going to win. He and Hawkman had taken the gulfstream, and had been singing at one another for hours, now he had the half man, half hawk on the end of his trident, swimming at a few hundred miles an hour, with a cut above his eye, and his armor damaged in several places. and they were speeding towards land.

"Give up Hawkman, before I rip off your arm and pull your organs out!"  
"I'm not sure what I find funnier, the fact you think you could pull off my arm, or if you did, I wouldn't kill you right here and now!" He quipped back. He was mad because this was like the ninth time hawkman was impaled, but every time he managed to skew him, Hawkman got out, his wound healed, and he kept on fighting like nothing happened.

Hawkman pulled the trident out of his arm, and swung his axe once more, the blade just tipped his armor, but once more it chipped his armor off, more holes, more exposures. This day was just the worst.

Then, as if the clouds had parted and answered his prayers, it go worse, he and Hawkman few out of the water, and skidded on the coast of Spain. They were on international ground, and if he knew anything about the hollow minds of the land walkers, they were going to respond, and that likely meant those JLI fools would be here soon.

"Give up Aquafresh, You can't win, and you know it. JLI is gunna be on their way soon, to arrest you to."

"Then i will have to beat you before they get here." and he charged back into the battle. One that as much as he hated to admit to it, he was losing, and if his fortune did not soon change, he would surely lose for good.

Metropolis

2:00 P.M

Andre Briggs was sitting in the Justice League International's Hall of Justice, His team was all but assembled, Captain Atom was the only exception, he had military obligations to the Russian Federation. That left August General in Iron, Vibe, Katana, Booster Gold and Green Arrow. Right now, Green Lantern was battling Green Lantern over the Skies of South Carolina. (On a side he thought to himself there needed to be a better way to introduce them) Wonder Woman and Deathstroke were battling in the Capitol, The Flashes were battling in Central City and reports had just come in from Spain that Hawkman and Aquaman were trying to legitimately kill each other there was no pretense of winning and trying to incapacitate the other in that fight.

And that was why he was sitting here, he was faced with calling Waller, Amanda Waller, and telling her that he was sending his troops in. The only problem he had was trying to conceal his absolute glee in telling that bitch she failed, and he was coming to clean her mess.

His phone rang first, and when he answered, his mood soured almost immediately, it was Waller.

"Briggs you son of a bitch, I don't even want to hear it. Get your team, get them in the field, NOW!" and she hung up. He leaned himself back with a nice big grin, ear to ear. That would do.

He got up and called Esposito. "Is the team ready?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright, I want you to get Arrow and August to Spain, Vibe to the Central City area, and Katana and Booster Gold to Washington D.C."

"Yes Sir." and Brigg shung up before she could ask anything else

On a series of screens in front of him, Briggs was looking at the local news in Gotham, Metropolis, which had nothing on, since their local heroes weren't around at the moment, Washington D.C, Central City and Columbus, which were following the battles, and he was getting a social media feed on the battle in Spain. Wonder Woman and Aquaman fights looked more or less even, and 'seeing' two men who moved like the Flash was more or less listening to thunder on a clear day.

In the case of the Green Lantern however, his fight was winding down.

Parris Island

2:05; 22 miles above the ground

Hal Jordan was exhausted, his head was absolutely on fire, he was bleeding out his bicep, his quadricep, the back of his calf, and much of his armor was torn away. John was in similarly bad shape, he had a cut on the left of his face down the side, his upper body was fully exposed, after Hal had burned it off back over North Carolina.

"Hal, I'm done playing around. Give up your ring now or I am ending this fight. I don't care how, I am done fucking around."

"Rot in Hell John."

John was positioned above him. Taking this ring he summoned a large hammer to hit Hal, and it was brought down hard on Hal's head. Hal braced himself, but it never came, and that moment made him realize, he had lost.

"Ahh Damn." Hal said, and one second Later, John stewart came in with speed absolutely bleeding off of him. He didn't try and tackle him, no. John Grabbed Hal at the throat with both hands, in what could only be summed up as a man who had death in his eyes and hate in his heart.

Around 10 seconds later, Hal Jordan landed on the ground in Parris Island Barracks, and passed into unconsciousness.

(John's POV)

As the dust cleared, and the rubble settled, John looked up, and despite everything that had just happened, he was actually happy. One; because he had finally ended the fight, and two; because he was in his second home, Parris Island, the place he went to become a serious man, a Marine.

He looked up, and All around him, were some fresh faces,and it was easy to tell, because he remembered this being the place he lived when he arrived.

The Drill Sergeant on the Barrack came in, screaming.

"What in the Blue Hell is Going on here?! Who the fuck fired their rifle inside?! I swear to the almighty above, I will find whoever did that and personally kick their.." and he stopped, as he saw John Standing above Hal.

John didn't have anything planned to say so he said the first thing that came to him.

"Marine Corps 1, Air Force 0." he said with a grin, before picking up Hal and flew off, to Metropolis to drop off Hal, then it was off to Oa to give back Hal's ring.

Washington D.C

3:15 P:M

Diana was very unhappy. She wasn't mad, no, when she was in combat, she wasn't much of anything, except looking to end the fight. But the Terminator was just an implacable opponent, one who could easily boast the best mercenary in the world.

He had dodged very well, and only attacked at prime situations, using his firearms to slow her assaults. He was in every sense of the word, a master in combat.

"Getting tired yet Amazon?" he said. every word that came out of his mouth, made Diana hate him more and more. If all of this was because she supposedly killed a man, what harm would there be in killing this one? No. Kal and Batman wouldn't support her if she did.

"Never, i've hardly broken a sweat. Can you say the same?"

"Oh i'm not sure if you've heard, but your buddy Aquaman set foot in Spain. So The JLI is on its way, a large bulk of them this way as we speak."

"Oh good, more combat. Just what I love. I shall enjoy thrashing them as I have you." and she flung herself back into combat. Slade brought up his blade, and reflected her blow. To her surprise this was easily his worst move of the day. Diana brought the blade down on Deathstroke's, locking themselves into combat. She then swiftly delivered a hard right fist to the side of his face, and it flung him into a shop, through a large glass window.

Diana had been raised amongst the gods, and she had ever raced Hermes a few times. He had shown Diana to concentrate and see the world slowly. She was seeing it in this way as Deathstroke began to fly into the shop, His mask fell off, breaking away. And it revealed something surprising, an old man. And old man missing an eye. Remarkable all the more about being able to hold his own with her.

Slade brought himself out of the shop, and the look in his one eye was unmistakable. He had the eyes of one who wanted to kill. And not in the way most men do. No these were the eyes of a man whose full focs, whose full fury was going to go into one goal, killing the opponent, in this case Diana

"I would tell you that you're going to regret that, but that might give you the idea that you're going to live long enough for that to happen."

Deathstroke began to walk forward, his blade still in hand, and pulled out his pistol. He cocked it and began to fire it. Diana pulled up her bracelets again to protect herself and deflect the bullets. As she was moving her arms, she saw Deathstroke's Blade cutting through the air ather waist level. she didn't have enough time to react, and the blade hit her in the waist. The blade didn't pierce her armor, but it did hurt. Deathstroke came running in, he tackled Her and pushed her onto the ground. Diana's head hit the ground and then a large hand came down on her face and pushed her head back onto the ground. Out between the webbing of the hand, she saw Deathstroke pull a small blade out and raise it to stab down. Diana cocked her hips and pushed Deathstroke over her, and away. She got up, but something was very wrong. The world felt as if it was turning, but she knew it wasn't.

"Alright there princess? That concussion doing anything for you?"

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"No, that would be a large WE." said someone behind her. She turned to see, but it wasn't just one person. it was three.

Booster Gold and that stupid little bot of his were floating in the middle of the street, and Katana was below him. 3 -on-1 was a nice change of pace.

"Come on then. Are you Brave enough to defeat me?" and the newly arrived opponents charged into the battle.

The Town of Muxia Galicia, Spain

3:40 EST P.M

Oliver Queen was fairly nervous. He was with one of his teammates, the August General in Iron, and they were heading into a small spanish coast town. This wasn't anything super special, there was no terrorist cell trying to destroy some ancient landmark, or some necromantic cult attempting to bring on an apocalypse. No today, he was more worried about the fact that he and the General had to go and try to subdue Aquaman, the King of the Ocean. And he was fighting Hawkman! That was honestly crazy, complete and utter insanity. A pair of combat experts, who have seen things far beyond the eyes of any man, and that included himself.

"Are you ready comrade? Much to be done." asked the General in his thick Chinese accent.

"Yeah i'm fine. Does Hawkman even know what's coming?"

"Yes, he was alerted to our incoming, and he knows not to engage us."

"Good, I like having my head where it is. Animal tried to rip it off last time."

"E.T.A 30 seconds guys, get ready to jump" said their pilot.

Oliver grabbed his bow, and his quiver and a parachute. His quiver was more overstocked than usual. Made sense, Aquaman was pretty much bulletproof.

He opened the door, and they were near the shore. He could see the two warriors duking it out in the streets, and honestly it wasn't very hard, considering a large crowd of people were running as fast as they could to get as far away as they could from the titans.

"Watch out, I'm going to finish this fight. I shall be the blow that breaks the back." said the General, and he jumped.

"Man, is all that he think about, everything he says relates to combat." Oliver said to himself, and then he jumped. to. He deployed his chute, and he began to aim it towards Aquaman. General would catch up soon enough.

Aquaman and Hawkman were bloody beasts that were standing by sheer willpower and nothing else. Hawkman had his helmet ripped off, he was a crimson mask. Aquaman, it looked at the least, had thrown him into a truck. Aquaman looked to be in just as bad shape, his armor was shredded, his pants appeared to have several holes in them. Neither man was holding a weapon, and there was blood all over them. Oliver drew, and he sent an arrow at Aquaman, he aimed for his thigh. It struck its target.

Aquaman looked up, and the dismay on his face was apparent. Oliver again drew an arrow, another round fired. It hit in his arm. Aquaman fell down, to one knee. and then BOOM!, the General came running in. He picked up Aquaman by the neck and threw him through a building. Oliver hopped down, and landed on a table. he ran towards Aquaman, with a third arrow drawn.

Oliver came, and he saw the beleaguered Aquaman. Tears on the cusp of his eyes, and the defeat on his face quite apparent.

"I give. No more." He said.

"Alright then. General, get the cuffs, call in our extract, tell them we need a medic for Hawkman."

"Understood." General threw him the cuffs, and walked to get Hawkman. A small crowd was making their way down the street. The extract team needed to get here and fast.

He started to cuff Aquaman, when the king of Atlantis spoke up.

"Dont worry, I no longer wish to fight."

"Why? I've never seen a guy like you lose the will to fight."

"I no longer have the will to fight, because i can see the face of these people. And their faces are what has driven the desire to win, the desire to fight , from my heart. The people of the surface find me abhorred. They fear me. And i can not live with that."

Oliver began to think. He was beginning to think back, the day before, he remembered something. John Stewart came and delivered a message to JLI. Is Stewart was on planet that had to mean that Jordan couldn't have been. Something was up, but now wasn't the time to figure all of that out. Later, when they squared away everything else.

"Come on, the transport is here. We're taking you to JLI. Amanda Waller and Andre Briggs are meeting you and some of your friends there."

"Who else has been arrested?"

"Jordan and the Flash. Vibe depowered Flash and Stewart beat Jordan down hard."

"What of the others?"

"Haven't heard anything from Superman or Batman, and Wonder Woman is taking on heavy resistance; Deathstroke, Booster Bold, and Katana,. I don't know how much longer she's gonna last, but my bet's not to long."

"You underestimate her." Aquaman said as Oliver started to walk him to the transport back to Metropolis.

"Maybe, but one mistake is all it takes." he replied back.

"And she is not one to make mistakes lightly." And Aquaman, the King of Atlantis passed out, on a transport VTOL. And Oliver Queen began to think about the world's current situation. Batman and Superman hadn't been seen all day, and Aquaman had a valid point, Wonder Woman wasn't going to make a mistake to easily. There was half of the Justice League down, and now it was going to be a bit of a battle to see if the combined force of the Justice League of America and the Justice League International.

The VTOL took off, and Oliver Queen was still nervous.

Central City

3:50 EST P.M

As Jay Garrick continued to run around central city for the 500th time, jeez had it really been that much, he began to get tired, he was praying that Barry was getting tired too. But he ran and he ran, all to try and take his friend down, and in the least violent way possible. Afterall, Barry was a good man, and the last thing that Jay wanted to do was hurt a good man. Even if, every amount of evidence pointed towards Barry being a killer.

"Jay!" he heard in his head. His Headset was still in his helmet. "Jay come in, its Vibe!"

"Whatsupkid?I'mabitbusyrightnow."

"I understand you Jay. I want you to get ready, I'm going to turn off your powers, yours and Barry's."

"Alrightkidreadywhenyouare!" Vibe was a nice kid. He had a really unique power, those vibrations could turn off powers as easily as they could stop cars and bullets.

BOOOOM! Jay started to tumble through the sky. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Barry doing the same thing. As Jay landed he felt the sharp pain in his back… and his legs… and pretty much everything, as his body came to a halt. The pain was shooting through his body, but he needed to get up. A crowd of people were beginning to gather. The people here might not be to kind to Barry. He needed to get up, he needed to get out of here. He tapped his headset, and he felt that his helmet had fallen off. He tapped his head set twice, there was a quick beep and he started to speak.

"Vibe, get our extract ready."

"Yeah, you got it."

Jay made his way to Barry, and barry was stuck in a crater, still gathering himself. he leaned down to his friend.

"Come on Barry, it's over. Just give up, let's not fight anymore. Please I'm begging you." he placed his hand on Barry's shoulder. Barry responded, by turning and throwing a hard punch to Jay's face. Damnit Barry.

"For the last time Jay, I didn't do anything. Leave me alone!" Jay stood up. all the nice pretenses he had, those were gone. Barry didn't understand what was on the line, and he should have. this was his job, this was the thing that could get him home. Barry was tied to the same thing that Jay was, the speed force. Waller had finally created a device that could get him home, back to his world, with the society, with Joan, Allan, and all of the things he knew. He was sick to death of being here, this wasnt his world, these problems weren't his. Yes he helped, that was because he was a hero, he would solve problems, defend the weak, risk his life, no matter where he was, and then included other planets.

Jay stood up, and he oriented himself towards Barry. He cracked his knuckles, and his neck. "Barry, One of us is going to walk out of this hole. And that is going to be me." and Jay charged Barry. He grabbed Barry at the throat, like a caged animal and pressed him to the ground. Jay straddled himself on Barry, and began to throw fists. Rights and lefts.

"I asked you Barry!" And he cracked Barry across the face. "I pleaded with you over and over." A left. Barry's mask, and costume as a whole was starting to come apart. The blonde hair was starting to show. Jay didn't care, he kept throwing punches, at a normal speed. He was tired. He didn't want to use super speed, he couldn't. "I asked you and you kept saying NO! And this is what you get. I TOLD YOU BARRY! I TOLD YOU GIVE UP!"

Jay pounded Barry for a while longer, he wasn't sure how long, but he stopped when Vibe came behind him, and pulled him off. Before HE was pulled off entirely, Jay looked down, he had stopped. He said, to his now former friend.

"I'm sorry buddy. I'm so sorry."

Vibe carried Jay to the VTOL. Jay looked behind him to see what was happening to Barry. Behind them there were a few soldiers, who grabbed Barry, and carried him away. Vibe leaned down, and gave Jay support as they walked over to their VTOL. They got onto the ship, and Jay slouched back into his seat, and began to cry.

"Jay, Jay what's wrong?"

"I just want to go home kid."

Notes

1- As far as I'm concerned, The drill Sergeant that enters the barracks is Gunny in Full Metal Jacket. Guy is great.

2- I figure I say this now (I have no where better to put it.), some of the cities in the United States are replaced.

Metropolis- NYC

Gotham- Chicago

Central City- Kansas City

Star City- Portland (Now moved a bit closer to the coast)

Coast City- Los Angeles

Fawcett City- Minneapolis

Seattle, Denver, Miami, Tampa, Dallas, Austin, San Antonio, Detroit, Boston, Washington DC, Philadelphia, Pittsburgh, Cleveland, Columbus, San Francisco, San Francisco and Seattle (ANd everything else, sorry If I missed any) are the same... Until I retroactively change them :P

Hope You guys enjoy. Wonder Woman is next, and after that, It's a bit of the Worlds Finest Action.

If you have anything to say, add, comment, critiqe or anything of the sort, you can PM me, I would love to get back to you ASAP. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5- The Trinity's War

Washington D.C

4:00 P.M

As the day had gone on, Slade Wilson, had grown more and more confident that Wonder Woman was going to mess up. She had a concussion, Katana had managed to get some pretty good swipes in, that future man was keeping her on her heels, and for as good as the girl was, she didn't really have any business taking on Wonder Woman. Really neither of the two did, but they were here so that he could get Wonder Woman, and take her down. He had no strong opinion on what happened to Lord. He was just doing what he was told. Waller said Wonder Woman needed to be brought in, so he was going to do his job.

As he started to look for his angle, the final of this long, arduous battle finally came. From the angle Katana was engaged, Slade predicted that the next move that Wonder Woman would make was a turn, which would orient her back at him. He readied himself. This might be the last good chance he had to end this fight. Go on any longer, and Wonder Woman would adapt to the attacks aimed at her. Even is she was getting tired, she was a demigod, and by comparison, Booster Gold, Katana and himself were pouring all they had into this. He himself was on the verge of collapse.

Wonder Woman spun, and he charged. He was one foot, not even one foot behind her. And then she turned. and the grin that she had on her face was all he needed to know. He messed up, big time.

Think Wilson think. Synapse, look like explosions, explosions, what makes an explosion. Grenades. He needed to pull a grenade. But not now. When Wonder Woman had let her guard down even more.

Slade pulled up, barely an inch from Wonder Woman's face. Damn she really was gorgeous.

"What's wrong Terminator, make a mistake?" she said with a grin.

"No, but you have." and he made a quick dart with his eyes, and back up to her. Then he pulled the pin and started to grin. This was going to hurt.

BOOM! he was flung back and blew through another wall. this one was brick. A moment later he was picking himself up. Katana was on her knees, and Booster Gold was next to her. She seemed to be bleeding from a few wounds.

He reached Wonder Woman who was still down. He picked up his sword. which was fortunately enough just behind him.

"Come here." It was Wonder Woman. Time to act fast. Slade spun, and he let his blade sit there. Wonder Woman could fly, but for some reason she didn't. and she fell down, on the sword. SLICE.

The expression that laid upon Wonder Woman's face was one that he had never seen. Her mouth was agape.

"Game's over. I win." and he pushed her over. Wonder WOman was tough, so he expected her to survive. He tapped his headset, and spoke. "JLA this is Deathstroke, Wonder Woman is down, I need extract for myself, Booster Gold and Katana and a Medic. Out."

"Roger. ETA 15 minutes."

"Terminator." Said Wonder Woman. "Please… Tell me… What of the rest of… my friends?"

"Just Superman and Batman to take care of. ANd they will be taken care of soon enough." He pulled back and knocked Wonder Woman out. He pulled out his sword, very carefully. His phone, the one that he was contractually ordered to answer rang. And this wasn't Waller, or even Trevor.

"Hello?"

"Good Work, Mr. Wilson. Now listen very carefully. Legion is ago. When the opportunity arises, carry out your job."

"Yes sir." He hung up. Today, no matter how long It took, were the last day of not only the Justice League, but all Justice Leagues. In Its place, a Legion.

Metropolis

Hall of Justice

4:50 P.M

As Amanda Waller sat and waited for Andre Briggs to come in and get this stupid meeting in, she was still thinking about the events of the day. John Stewart eat the living hell out of Hal Jordan, and right now would be here if he didn't have to go back to Oa. Hawkman was beaten to a pulp, but he was a tough son of a bitch, he would be fine. Not for maybe a day or two, but he would be fine. Aquaman was in holding, Flash was in holding, and as she looked onto the hanger bay, Wonder Woman was now in custody. The only two that remained were Batman and Superman. And that was why she was here.

Briggs walked in, and he had an elated smile on his face. He sat down, and they began.

"Mrs. Waller it's nice to see you again. How is everything in Washington?"

"It's fine. The President just sent a resolution to the UN Security Council. He wants our teams merged."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well nations like Russia and China have been advocating for a united Justice League, beyond the control of just one country, but still under someone's control."

"Hmmm. And why does this matter now, why are you telling me this?"

"Well whether or not we will be on the same team, We still have the matter of finding Batman and Superman. And with the state of some of our members, I'm not sure we can individually take either of them down."

"But if we work together?" Briggs inquired, eagerly

"If we work together, then maybe we can." She finished

"Batman and Superman are probably two of the most dangerous Metahumans on the face of the Earth. I think our best chance is to take them in."

"Well good." Amanda got up and began to walk to the holding cells. There were six, and four were filled. Aquaman was in a cell that had restraints that made sure he couldn't touch the wall, although if Arrow was to be believed, he wasn't going to try and move, he was defeated. But still you never knew.

Wonder Woman has in a pair of Nth Metal restraints. She had a patch on her stomach where Deathstroke had stabbed her. She was still mad, but she knew that in her current state she wasn't going to get out. Her hands were in a pair of cylinders up to her elbows, her legs were tied down in metal cylinders so that she couldn't fly.

Flash's cell was probably the most unique, because it had to be. Flash was in a gyro ball, With his hands tied to steel rings that went around the ball. It was designed so that if Flash's cells went above a specific point of activity a sedative would be injected into the ball.

And then there was Jordan's cell. It was a simple cell, because his ring was on it's way to Oa. Jordan was in the corner, asleep.

There were two more cell's. One was filled with lamps that emitted a red light, that was for Superman, because according to some of the scientists, Superman used sunlight for energy, but he couldn't absorb a wavelength that emitted red light.

The other cells was a cell that had a Hannibal Lecter gurney, with a pair of heavy caliber machine guns operated by drones. Batman was tricky. He had been caught before, but every single time, he managed to get out. It was infuriating, but after a lot of deliberation, she knew this was pretty much the best bet they had. If he moved anywhere near the walls, he would have a .50 calibre round placed in him.

She continued to walk, and entered what were called the barracks. Hawkman and Jay Garrick were recovering, along with Deathstroke. Hawkman was asleep, and he was stitched up. According to the doctors he had a concussion, and a broken arm. So he was going to be no good to go after Superman and Batman. Stewart was out because he wasn't going to be back in time. Garrick was almost 100%, thanks in no small part to his accelerated healing. Katana was out, she was in no shape to fight after getting hit by a lot of shrapnel. but everybody else was going to be available, so that made it Deathstroke, Catwoman, who was on her way from Gotham, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, August General In Iron, Booster Gold and the Flash. Versus two of the most powerful Metahumans on the Earth.

"Alright people listen up, Briggs and I have organized a plan to take down Superman and Batman." Everybody walked in who wasn't there already. Green Arrow spoke up. And she immediately remembered why she didn't contact him to the JLA. He was agitating beyond all hell.

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?"

"Well if you shut your mouth and let me finish I will tell you."

"Oh my apologies madame."

"Thank you. Superman is going to quite hard, but we need to tire him out first. So I want August General In Iron and Booster Gold to work on him, do whatever you soften him up, And Manhunter, I want you to finish him, however you see fit."

"Fine. General and Booster, be careful, Superman is going to be the most dangerous opponent you will have ever faced. If you need my help, contact me."

"Sure thing Mr. Green." said Booster Gold.

"As for Batman." She continued. "We are going to need to send everything at him. Flash, Arrow, Deathstroke and when she get's here Catwoman, your job will be to take down Batman.

"Thats a good one Waller."

"And why is that?"

"The Cat and Deathstroke tried to take him out already and let me ask you, pal, how did that go again?"

"Shut your mou…" Deathstroke started

"That's right he kicked your ass, and put you in jail, and put you in your current situation, where you have to be an errand boy for Waller."

"Ill kill you."

"No you won't." Arrow said with a grin

"If I may continue!" Everybody got quiet. "Yes, Batman isn't going to go down easily, but if you work together, then you should be able to manage."

"On top of all that, the big bad Bat isn't feeling too well. Last night the cops chased him and he fell down an alley." It was Catwoman, she waltzed in, and if there was one thing that Amanda Waller hated more than failure, it was women who were overly sexual. Catwoman exuberant modern sexuality, all she would do around men was act overly sexyal, and what was worse is Catwoman did it for no reason. She had no intention of engaging romantically, but she would still lean in all cute. It was disgusting.

"Well then we should be able to take him out easily." Said Deathstroke.

"Alright then. Stay ready. We will let you know when we are moving out. Good luck." and she walked out of the room. Briggs was waiting for her.

"Are they ready?"

"I don't know. It's going to be close. Superman is one of the most powerful people on the planet. and Batman is far and away the most cunning individual i have ever encountered. They are going to press those people in there to the absolute limit of their potential. And even then it may not be enough."

"Well let's hope it is."

"Hope is not my forte, they either win, or they lose. And if they lose, i'm afraid."

"Why?"

"If we throw everything at them, we don't have a defense, and they might just come here to free their friends. And then what of us?"

Briggs had a look of understanding horror on his face.

"I am not a religious woman Briggs. If you are however, please say a prayer for those brave souls in the room over."

Gotham City

5:00 P.M

Bruce Wayne shot awake like a student who overslept on the day of a test. He looked around, and calmed down momentarily when he realized he was in the cave. He was safe, Kent did it.

He looked over and Alfred was asleep in the chair next to him.

"Alfred." Nothing. "Alfred. wake up." And Alfred woke up. Bruce had known Alfred his entire life, and he wasn't entirely sure he had seen Alfred this happy.

"Master Bruce you're alright!" and Alfred hugged him. after a moment, he got off. "My apologies. Did you rest well sir?"

"Yes. Where is Dick?"

"Upstairs. might I advise you go see him sir? he s quite worried about you. "

"In a moment. Where is Clark?"

"After we fixed you up he flew off. I believe he is in his fortress currently sir."

He got up, and walked over to his armor stand. It was shot to hell.

"Master Bruce, I'm not sure you know, but I feel it is imperative that I tell you."

"About Lord? Kent told me on the way here."

"Well that yes, but between then and now, several events have occurred that you may wish to know, they regard your friends."

"What happened." He said as he turned. This wasn't good.

Alfred explained what had happened to Flash, Jordan, Arthur and Diana, had all been in fights, and Superman hadn't been seen. The former had all been arrested and were in custody.

"So if I may advise sir, think about your next action carefully." Bruce clenched his hand, he felt his knuckles crack and his blood boil. He was mad. The rage that he had sometimes, when people threatened his friends and, in this case, his family. As much as he did not like to admit it at times, Kent, Diana, Flash, Jordan and Arthur were all very close to him. They would protect him if he ever asked for it, and he would come down with the fury of a storm if they asked him. He picked up his phone and called Kent. He answered quickly.

"Bruce, are you alright?"

"I'm Fine Kent. We need to talk."

"Sure Bruce, what about?"

"We need to talk In Person. but right now, I need to know. Did you know about Diana, Arthur, Hal and Flash?"

Kent was quiet for a bit, but the he answered. "Yes. When i looked in, Diana was beating back Deathstroke, and Flash was running with the other one, and it looked like they were only racing."

"What about Arthur and Hal?"

"I didn't see them. Last I did, we were at the Watchtower."

"What happened at the Watchtower?"

"American Missiles blasted it. It's repaired, mostly."

"We are going to have a nice long talk about what that means later, especially when I'm the one who built a space Station around that A.I."

"Sure thing."

"We need to Go to Metropolis. The JLA and JLI are there. We need to break out the others, and do whatever it takes to clear our names."

"Why Metropolis? Everybody is afraid of us. And besides, why are we trying to attract the attention of those other groups?"

"Only way to break the others out, is to make sure everybody is down. and it won't matter if everybody is afraid of us. If we can clear our names, then it won't matter."

"What about if we fail?"

"We won't. We can't."

"Alright Bruce. I'll meet you In Metropolis. What time?"

"7:30, atop the Daily Planet. Be ready for a fight."

"Sure thing Bruce." and they ended the call. Alfred gave him a worried look, and then spoke up. "Master Bruce are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes. This is the only course of action we can make. They put us in a corner, and we can't get out any other way."

"Well be careful sir."

"We will be." and then Bruce began to walk up the stairs, to talk to his adopted son for a few minutes, before he made his way to the most important battle he had ever, would ever, take part in. But about halfway up the stairs, he turned to Alfred to give his loyal butler, friend and father figure, what could possibly be his last orders.

"Alfred. If something does go wrong, Take care of Dick, everything is in his name. Don't let him go out, ever."

"Yes sir."

"Last thing. Get ready the Polemos Armor ready."

"Of course sir."

Polemos was the Armor that Bruce had designed, in the event that Gotham was overtaken in a gang war. It was a titanium hide, and supported by nanotubes, that made the armor as light as it could be. The tech that he crammed into it was almost ridiculous, the eyes were made up of plastic, and integrated low light and night vision, and a general HD, that alerted him when something breached a five foot proximity, and was hooked up to the computer here in the cave. It was thick, easily able to take hits from small arms all the way up to a grenade. Even still, it was bulky, and not ideal for everyday use. But if he was going to take on some demi-gods like the Flash, Booster Gold, Green Lantern, then he was going to need something extra.

As Bruce walked into Dicks room, his adpoted son was on the floor facing away from the door. Bruce smiled and walked up behind him. The young 14 year old turned around and shot up to embrace him. After a long moment Dick pulled his head away and looked up at him.

"What happened? How did the cops tag you?"

"I made a mistake, and I paid for it. Remember this, ok?"

"I'll file it under goofs and bring it back up when the situation is pertinent."4

"What does that mean?" Bruce said with a grin, knowing where the conversation was going.

"I'll remember next time you scold me on a mission."

"Or you can forget it. That or you can forget your allowance for a month."

"Hey no fair!" Dick said smiling. Bruce looked down and then spoke to his son.

"Dick, I have to go now, I need to go with Superman, and clear up what happened."

"Bruce… I just need to know… I don't think you did but… Did you kill him? Maxwell Lord?"

"Now how long have you known me Dick? Do you really think that I would go out and kill somebody? And do you think that I would let anybody else that I know kill somebody, even the most despisable person?"

"No."

"I didn't kill anybody Dick, and neither did Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash or Aquaman. I have to go with Superman and clean up this mess. I want you and ALfred to leave the manor tonight. Go into the city. Stay at the penthouse."  
"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Can we get a movie?"

"Ask Alfred. Im sure he would love to watch a movie with you. There's just one more thing. And I need you to follow this Dick, I need you to not go out as Robin until I get back."

"But…"

"No but's Dick. I can't have you go out. As far as the GCPD is concerned, you're my sidekick, and I doubt they will be any nicer to you than they were to me. So I need you to stay in, and take it easy until I get back."

Dick's brow furrowed and then he looked back up at Bruce. "Just make me a promise."

"Anything."

"You can't break this one. I mean it. You better come back." Bruce was taken back for a moment by that. Dick was a smart kid, and it was obvious to him that mission was highly dangerous, more than any he had ever seen in his few months working as Robin.

"I promise that I will make it back. When I get back, we can sit down, and watch a movie, you me and Alfred." He said with a smile. "I have to go now. Stay safe, and good luck when you go to practice."

"Thanks dad." and that was one of the things Bruce hated. How he was Dicks Greysons father, but never expressed that love in any normal way. He leaned down and kissed his son on the top of his head. "Tell Superman I said hi." Dick said as he left the room.

Bruce Walked down the stairs back to the Cave. Alfred was standing in front of a box of armor that held the contents of the Polemos Armor. Alfred was looking over everything, and turned around as he came a few steps behind him.

"Is it ready?" he asked

"As much as it will be sir."

Bruce began to dress. He put on a special mesh undershirt, It was supposed to work in conjunction with the armor. It was suited to make his motions faster than they normally would be, because otherwise there would be a delay in what Bruce thought and the motion of the action. Again this armor was heavy.

As he put on the helmet, he ran a scan over the optical systems. Everything was in check.

"The Predator is ready sir."

"Thank You Alfred. I will see you in a few days. Take care of Dick. Oh and last order of the day. Tonight I want you to relax and watch a movie with Dick."

"Of course sir. Best of luck."

The Predator was a hybrid of a plane and a car. It was a rig that Bruce had designed to quickly transport his car, or as Dick called it, the Batmobile. He hadn't seen the Predator, but when he did, he was betting that he would call it the Bat or something.

As he sat down in the driver's seat, he opened his gauntlet. He tapped a few commands in and equipped the Predator rig to the Car. A quick system check later and he began takeoff. As the Car slowly began to fly, Bruce began to accelerate towards Metropolis. The current speed indicated he would arrive to his destination at approximately 7:15. He activated auto pilot, and relaxed. He had a two hour flight ahead of him.

(6:45)

As Bruce approached Metropolis, he began to try and formulate a strategy. From what Alfred told him, they could expect the entire JLI, except for Captain Atom, and the entire JLA except for Green Lantern. Which was good, those two were huge wildcards, and in general hard to deal with. The approach he was thinking of was for Kent to take on Booster Gold, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and August General in Iron. He would take care of everybody else, and the top of that list was Vibe, because if Vibe managed to take out his armor, or pin Kent down for long enough, the fight would be over almost immediately. After that it was Flash, and he wanted to take him, because Kent would be dealing with enough to begin with. After that it was Arrow, ranged weapons could be a problem. The cat burglar was a question. She wasn't really a threat, more of a distraction. At some point he would have to take her out, but in what order in conjunction with the others was a question. The last two were obvious choices, Katana was next, as Deathstroke was a better swordsman, and it would be much easier to take him in a one on one, than deal with two opponents at the same time. And between the two of them, Katana was much less experienced, especially in concerns to dealing with, as Deathstroke called it, the mind games. The little things Bruce did to distract and dissuade hi opponents and catch their attention in the wrong place.

The key was speed. Kent was going to be dealing with Psionic attacks, from Manhunter, and Nth Metal, which could possibly hurt him, but more importantly it was being wielded by Hawkman, who was an overall much more experienced opponent. And as for him, his ribs and body as a whole was nowhere near 100%, and was absolutely incapable of going for a long time.

His phone rang, It was Kent.

"Bruce, It's Clark."

"What's up?"

"What's the plan?"

"I'll explain when we get to the Planet."

"No, i mean what are we going to do to clear our names. Going an breaking out several people who are accused of murder isn't really going to look to good."

"No it's not. But I have a feeling that this is a ploy by waller, something she is manipulating in the media to make it look like we did."

"You don't think she would do something that low do you? Really?"

"Don't be so naive Kent. You know waller just as much as I do. She is a shark, out for her own agenda at any cost. And her agenda doesn't include us. Maybe this was the best plan, maybe it was the most convenient, but something here doesn't add up. Little things, like Hal being off world until this morning, and me being in Gotham."

"That's true. Do you think there is anything there, at the Hall?"

"Tough to say. Security there is hard to crack, and I haven't had too much time to work my way in. Who know's maybe it isn't Waller and were going to go barking up the wrong tree. But either way, the longer the others are in there, the more likely their identities are to be revealed. Maybe not such a big thing for Arthur and Diana, but Flash and Hal, we can't have it."

"Right. I'm locking up the fortress, I'll see you soon."

"See you then." and he hung up.

Tonight was going to interesting.

Hey Everybody!

Notes

1- The Predator is what the thing in Arkham Knight, where the car can fly. I really, really like it. The Batmobile here looks like it did in The Animated series.

2- The Polemos Armor is what the Batman v Superman armor looks like. It's a great design.

3- Wonder Woman didnt fly up becasue she did not react fast enough. She was maybe inches away from the blade when she was pierced by it.

I'm 99% sure most of you can figure out whats up with the Legion thing that Deathstroke got a call about. But Hey, if you cant the better the surprise will be.

anyway, if you have any suggestions or comments let me know. Have a great Day.


	6. Chapter 6- Battle of Metropolis

Daily Planet, Metropolis

7:30 P.M

As Clark Kent floated at the top of the golden ball atop of the Daily Planet, he looked out in the city. He wasn't like Bruce, he could see that there were several planes a few dozen miles above the city, and more than half of them were military. All of them observational. He could also see into the Hall of Justice, and everybody who was there was on high alert. Questionable enough, Hawkman, Green Lantern and Katana were absent.

"Down here Kent." he heard from a low gravelly voice below him. He floated down to see the, very heavily armored Batman before him.

"Nice suit. All loaded for bear I see."

"Cut the comedy. Our not so friendly folk down in the Hall of Justice over there are going to be moving out soon. We need to plan."

"Hawkman, Lantern and Katana are all MIA. I don't think they will be apart of this."

"Good for us. that makes 7 on 2. I've got Flash, Vibe, Arrow and Deathstroke."

"You sure you can deal with them."

"Mostly. You should worry about who you need to deal with.

"That makes who? Manhunter, Gold and the General?"

"Can you handle that?" Bruce said with a grin?

"Yeah. Good luck Bruce."

"You to Kent."

And Bruce hopped down off the side. A grapple deployed and Bruce swung his way through the city. He waited a moment, before seeing the Batmobile driving around. about thirty seconds later, there was a large THUD. He saw August General in Iron landed on top of the car. Clark was there a second later.

"The Man of Steel. How nice of you to finally reveal yourself." said the metal beast in his thick chinese accent. Clark was a second from opening up with a flurry of fists, but suddenly, that lance that the General carried around shot forward, and started to shock him. It was strong, very strong. And it hurt. Not much, but enough to distract him. A large iron fist came crashing into him and started to careen Kent into the air. His back smashed through the top of a brick building. He landed on the top of that building.

As Clark began to get up, the General landed in front of him. He grabbed Clark by the collar and lifted him into the air. The general was very tall, maybe nine feet. before Kent could think about anything else, that spear was put into the ground besides him, in a generator. The General lifted him above his head and threw his body down on the spear as hard as he could.

The electricity that coursed its way through Clark's body was insane. He felt like his brain was going to melt. and it was only a few seconds that this occurred. When the general puller him off, he was thrown clear across several blocks before landing in a park. Kent didn't look to see which one it was, because right now he was struggling with the issue of dealing with an opponent who was more well prepared for this fight than he was.

When he finally managed to regain his stance, the General was again in front of him.

"Give it up Superman, we have already taken down your other teammates, and you and the Bat will be no different. We will… AHHHH!"

As the General was gloating, the bright idea to burn the spear that he was holding came through the soup of his mind. He focused his heat vision on the lance to the point that it began to melt into slag.

"Don't gloat so much General. you let your guard down." he said with a grin.

"You insolent whelp. That was a gift from my country. You'll pay for that with your blood." and the two charged back at it again.

(Batman's perspective)

Right on cue Kent charged in. Good, everything was in motion. The car being destroyed was a bit annoying, but it was outdated, and he could replace it. The remote control ability was very useful.

He turned his attention to other matters. Like where was that kid Vibe? As he pulled out his Grapple gun, and swung his way over across the street, he came to the ledge overlooking the Hall of Justice. Some of the Heroes were spreading out from it, in pairs. Vibe and Flash, Catwoman and Green Arrow, the Manhunter and Deathstroke, and Booster gold with that stupid little robot. Deep down, he hoped that Kent would crush that thing. It made Gold much harder to fight, because it was much smarter than him. Gold wasn't a hard opponent, but that little machine could do things like project a force field, and give him basic information that he would otherwise forget.

He began to follow Vibe and Flash, who was walking at a normal human pace. As they split off from everybody else, he noticed that the two were making there way to the car.

Just then the lights all across the city went out. Something must have happened with Kent and the General. But this was a good thing. Because as the sun was setting, he turned on his low lighting optics, and the world was very clear. He walked to the edge of the building, where he was originally above his wrecked car. He prepared himself to jump down. Vibe was behind the car, and vibe was in front. He angled himself to drop on Vibe first. He counted to three to keep himself calm, and he lept forward.

He shot like a bullet. and around 5 feet before he kicked Vibe in the back of the head, he slowed himself by opening his cape, and touching his gloves to the cape, making the cape become stiff. He was falling too fast to make a noticeable change in his velocity, but he was at the right speed. He was going slow enough to make sure that he wouldn't crack the kid's skull in half, but he was going fast enough to make sure the hit would keep the kid out for some time.

KRACK! the impact was sweet to his ears. As he landed, he looked back. Vibe was out cold.

"Batman? How could you?" Shouted the Flash from behind the car, and a moment later he was in front of him.

"He's fine, he'll wake up in an hour or so with nothing more than a bad headache, by which time none of this will matter."

"You know i have to take you in Batman, why would you come here?"

"I'm willing to do anything out of necessity."

"Anything? even kill somebody?" Flash said in a harsh and angry tone.

"You must have known me on your Earth, would I have done anything like that?"

"How do you know about that?!"

"You just told me." He said with that cocky tone in the back of his head. He readied himself into a fighting stance. This strike would need to happen quickly or there would be hell to pay. "I'm sorry Flash. I need to do this. As he threw a hard right,his fist hit nothing but air. Damn.

"Where did he go?" Bruce said to himself. He ran over to an intersection. he was looking and listening.

BANG. there was a sharp pain in his back, on the same side as his ribs were broken.

POP. Another painful blow to his knee. he was on his knee, trying to recover himself. Where was he, where was he.

CRACK. this one was a punch to the face, and Bruce was on his back. and he was hurting. Today was not his day.

He needed to quickly come up with a plan. and it dawned upon him that Flash was just a normal guy. Other than that ability to run quickly, he wasn't protected by any armor or anything of the sort. So a bullet or better an explosion, would divert him.

He quickly pulled out seven batarangs, all of them explosive. He turned on a radio charge, that would go off, in this case when he closed his fist. he threw them down in a circle, with one opening. Just then, he picked up Flash moving in. And he would be on his side in one second.

"Gotcha." and he squeezed his fist. The explosions went off. Bruce began to throw a fist as quickly as he could. And it was perfect timing. His fist connected with the flash, who followed the opening perfectly. There was so much kinetic energy pouring off the Flash, that he could see vibrational waves emanating from where they hit one another. Windows cracked and broke, and glass shattered up and down the block.

As he stood up, and gathered himself, he felt the sharp twinge of pain in his ribs. This was bad. But was worse, was there was the whistling of an arrow. He turned and caught it. Arrow was here.

"Hey there sunshine, how are we feeling?" Arrow was atop a building, which was about three stories tall. He was on the edge, with another arrow ready to go.

"Fine. Better than you will in a minute."

"Is that so? well make it up here and we'll settle that." and another arrow shot off. It didn't matter and Bruce ran his way into the building. But before he did, there was a large boom. So large in fact It made Bruce fall. He looked up and there was a cone of ar being displaced. It had to be Kent.

"What was that?!" shouted Arrow from above.

"Superman is mad."

(Superman Perspective.)

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG went Kal-El's fist. He thought it funny. WHen he was mad or internalizing his emotions, he always thought of himself as Kal-EL. But when he was happy, or in general at any other time he thought of himself as Clark Kent. And right now, oh boy was he mad. The General was extremely durable, but even now, the dentation and cracks were becoming apparent. As Kal threw one last right, he put even more power behind it. It sent the General into a firehouse, smashing one of the trucks in the house.

As he collected his breath, he saw that the general was beginning to pull himself out of his wreck, and he was looking mad. Or about as mad as somebody made out of iron could be.

"Why do you continue to fight Superman. Even if you manage to defeat me, there is no way you can continue. The whole world knows you are a killer."

"We did not kill anybody."

"Prove it."

"Green Lantern wasn't on Earth yesterday, and how often do you see Aquaman come to the surface?"

"That doesn't matter. You saw an opening to press forward with your own agenda, and you took it."

"What agenda?"

"You must not listen to the media. Smart of you, but no media makes you blind. They found thousands of files aboard you orbiting weapons platform. A good thing it was destroyed before you scum could fire it off and kill more people."

"That is my home. And I would know if there were any weapons aboard that ship. You are being feed a lie and you're too deep in it to even see that you're being lied to."

"I think I would know when I am being lied to."

"I'm sorry that you can't see what is in front of your face, General. If you look, you would see that we didn't do anything… that everything that you see on the air, on the web and in print right now is a lie."

"No Superman, I am sorry for you. That you can't remember the heinous crime you commited. You will pay." The general charged in. And in that moment, the fight was over. Kal-El side stepped the incoming fist like it moved in slow motion. As the general started to tumble by, Kal El blew a cold breath. A freezing breath. And the General was frozen solid. He started to clean up around the General's head, just because he was made of Iron didn't mean he might not need oxygen. evidently he did not.

"Free me now, before I get really mad."

"There will be enough time to get you out once you have calmed it down. In the meantime, chill out and don't go anywhere."

As he ascended up into the air, he began to fly towards the one place he needed to. The only place he needed to. The apartment of Lois Lane. He landed on the porch of her apartment, and knocked on her window. She answered in a quick haste, and a merry surprise on her face.

"Superman! What are you doing here, I… I saw you fighting a second ago. What's happening?"

"Batman and I are trying to right what's wrong. Something isn't right."

"I knew it! I knew you and the Justice league couldn't have killed anyone. I don't know why they did."

"There are people who wanted to believe in us, and there are those who wanted to detest us. But when people see things, a million times, everywhere, at the same time. They will buy it as fact."

"You sound like you're giving me a quote for the paper."

"Maybe I am." and he smiled. That one moment of happiness, talking to the woman that he was convinced that he was smitten in love with, he tuned out everything. And if he hadn't, even to a normal level, he would have heard what was about to hit him.

BAAANNGG! There was a large pain in his back, and it forced him forward. And he fell. down a couple of stories. CRACK! he hit the concrete. looking up, Kal El felt a surge of anger at the man above him for what he had done. Booster Gold, the man above him, had decided that picking a fight when he had his back turned was a good idea.

"Hey Superman! How's it hanging? Sorry I had to do that but you know you're a wanted man. So are we doing it the easy way or the hard way. But I'm guessing that we're going to do the hard way."

As Kal-El regained his bearings, he looked up. Booster Gold was pretty strong, he had technology that could cause some real damage. So they were going to need to get about as far away from the city as they could. Like the Moon. That wasn't a bad idea actually.

"Hey Booster! can that toy of yours help you breath in space?"  
"Yeah Why?"

"Good." and Kal El shot up with all his speed. Maybe that was a bad idea, because it didn't take a super genius to figure out that going that fast would crack and shatter almost every window in, maybe a 5 block area?

Booster Gold took the hit like a champ. And from behind them, he could hear that robot assistance freak out.

As they ascended, Kal's solar visor deployed, giving him a pocket of air around his head. It was fully charged, and would last more than long enough to do what he planned to do right about now.

Around one minute later Superman and Booster Gold landed on the moon. Booster was trying to catch his breath, and that gave him time to really think about what he was going to do. It was a long shot but Kal wasn't really in the mood to fight this guy.

Booster Gold came flying in, but Kal caught the fist like it was nothing. Because it really wasn't.

"Hold on there! Just hear me out, I just want to talk."

(Batman POV)

As Bruce regained himself, he quickly moved into the building. He heard a rumbling upstairs, and either Arrow was repositioning himself, or there were people running away. Either way the advantage was in his favor. That needed to change. Bruce walked over to the utility closet that was next to the entrance. He opened up the circuit breaker and started to pull it apart. The suit made it easier to pull all the wiring out. When he looked around, and it was pitch black, he was satisfied. Now was time for night vision. Bruce opened his gauntlet, taped his night vision, and as the world became green, he started to walk towards the stairs.

The floor creaked with every step. going up the stairs was no different. Every step was giving away his location. But there was no other way to progress otherwise. As he came into the third floor, he saw one door open at the end of the hall. That would be to easy. Again Bruce opened his gauntlet, and tapped the one device he needed in this situation, sonar. Sonar was the invention of Lucius Fox, the only man in all of Waynetech that knew their boss was a guy who dressed up like a giant Bat, and beat up thugs at night. He was very calm about it, and was a huge help, as he helped to hide the millions and billions of dollars that Bruce put into his crazy inventions, like a car that could accelerate 0-60 in 2 seconds, and go head to head with a tank and plow right through the tank. This little thing was a device that took the electronics in a 1,000 yard radius and sent a pulse to them. That pulse emitted a spectrum that was visible to bruce in the Polemos armor. That pulse gave Bruce a visual 3-D map. Walls, stairs, doors cracks big or small. And people. People stood out in this system and he could easily plan around them.

As Bruce flicked the Sonar, he saw in the room straight ahead there were 5 people. and Oliver Queen, that oh-so-sly Millionaire in Star City, oh he knew. All of the bodies in that room were standing in a circle. and if he could see correctly, they were all draped in a robe. There was no indication that any was or wasn't Green Arrow. When this was over, Bruce made a note in his head to scare the piss out of queen, by reminding him, that he knew. He walked down the hall, turned off sonar and prepared himself for a brutal close combat situation

Bruce walked into the room slowly. The window was open. SOmething was wrong. Bruce reached forward and pulled back the hood off the first person. Only person wasn't the right word, because instead of a person, there was a flashbang, and the pin was pulled. Bruce had almost no time to prepare. The flash went off and bruce fell down. He heard a rumbling. That had to be Arrow.

As bruce regained his senses, he saw an arrow directly in front of his face. Not a good situation to be in.

"Fall down there bud?" asked Queen in a rather over confident tone. "Stay awhile. There's a nice comfy ride to a prison cell coming."

"I don't think so." And Bruce lurched forward faster than Arrow could react. He grabbed Arrows lags, and stood up. Like a pro wrestler, Bruce stood and slammed Arrow down as hard as he could in a powerbomb. Bruce lifted his leg to stomp on Arrows face, but the smaller, quicker man moved much quicker. As Arrow rolled away he rolled towards the window. Arrow had a grin on his face.

"Sorry Bat's gotta run. times tickin!" and he hopped out. Arrow placed a bomb. Oh dear.

Bruce ran to the window and jumped. As he left the room, the explosion went off. And that one second of hesitation in the room, that cost him. In this case, that cost was the boom from the explosion throwing Bruce of balance. The shockwave hurt his back. A lot. It echoed through his ribs and it almost felt like they broke again. As the ground came up on Bruce he had no time to land correctly. The pavement hurt immensely. But it was good, it reminded him he was still alive. After this all was over, Bruce was going to take a vacation. Him, Dick and Alfred. But right now, he needed to find a blonde Asshole with a bow and arrow.

"Up here Batman." Funny, he thought that would be harder. "Come on, don't tell me your done already."

Bruce stood up. And two things went through his mind. One, his ribs were absolutely broken. Whatever Clark did to mend his ribs wasn't permanent. And secondly, How to end this quickly, because of one. He reached and brought out his grapple. He aimed it up, and shot into the air. And then he darted straight for queen. This was stupid, but it was the best chance to end this fight, without doubt. He saw Arrow fire off a regular arrow, when bruce was maybe 20 feet away. The arrow hurt when it hit Bruce above the collarbone in his trap. That was the pain that he knew was coming. He knew this was coming when he made the choice to fight Arrow, the man was a great archer. There was little doubt in his mind an arrow would have hit him, maybe even pierce the armor, and it did.

Bruce grabbed Arrow on the face, slammed him down to the ground and leaned in close. He moved his hand to his throat, and his other hand pinned the bow down to. Bruce leaned close and growled angrily to his foe.

"Give up."

"Why should I?" said arrow through a struggled breath.

"You can't win."

"I'm not trying to." Arrow quipped back with a grin.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hello Batman. Long time no see." That voice… It had to be… Damn. Bruce turned and right behind him, Deathstroke the Terminator. And it didn't take x-ray vision to know that Deathstroke was furious, with the knowledge that the reason Deathstroke was even here, was Bruce put him into prison. The night was turning south for Bruce. Right now the best hope had to win this fight was for Clark to sweep through the rest of his opponents and help him here. His ribs were in no condition to go much further, and that arrow was causing blood loss at a rate that would be extremely detrimental if his heart rate went up anymore than it already was. Bruce stomped Queens head, knocking him out. If he was going to fight this guy in his current state he would need to have zero distractions.

"I dont think Ive had the chance to say thank you enough Batman. If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have had the chance to infiltrate the Justice League of America. And now, when I take you down, I will kill the Justice League, the new one, from the inside out. But first I'm going to kill you."

"You'll be disappointed when your behind bars again."

"Oh what? You haven't heard? I'm reformed."

"You can tell Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor that as much as you like. You're a liar. You even just told me you're a mole."

"I can tell whatever I'd like to a deadman."

"We'll see about that." and Bruce charged into the fight.

The Moon

8:25 EST

Kal-El was standing about three feet away from Booster Gold. And he was trying to understand everything they were talking about, because it was utter insanity.

"Tell me again, what you know."

"Maxwell Lord is a metahuman, he has immense psychic ability. in the Modern Age of Heroes he made a grab for power when he tried to convince the world that the Justice League had killed him. When the Justice League defended themselves, Lord disappeared until he was arrested under mysterious circumstances one year later. He has admitted to this on several occasions in our time." Said Skeets. For as much as everybody didn't like the little robot, Kal-El did. This thing was made much like a kryptonian assistance bot, and after a quick glance at its internal mechanics, it clearly showed that the machine was based off of Kryptonian tech. Something that Kal-El in the future must have done.

"So what you're telling me is you could have made this entire situation completely void, you could have been the hero, and stopped all of this from happening?"

"I guess so Superman. I didn't really pay any attention to that stuff. I flunked History." said Booster in an apologetic tone.

"Booster, tell me one thing. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Smallville. I was born in 2015."

"That year hasn't come yet? How?"

"I keep telling everybody, I was born in the future! I come from the Future."

"Let's say I actually believe you. Why did you come back in time?"

"When i was ten years old, My dad and I were out in a cornfield. Some bug guy who had some ram horns and a staff that was really powerful. He was sweating and looked like he was in a lot of pain. You came down from the sky. We were too far to hear anything. A few minutes later a bunch of other crazy heroes came down on the side of that ram guy. I think his name was Magag? anyway, he started to get angry and he pointed his staff at us. And then he fired it off. Just as it was about to hit us, You got in the way and took the hit. Those other guys started to beat you up pretty bad, but every time they tried to touch me or my dad, and later on my mom, you got in the way and protected us. When I got older I wanted to be like you. There was some experimental project, and I volunteered. I got sent back in time, and here I am."

"Well that's noble of you. But Booster, If you saw me do that, and that sounds very much like something that I would do, then why do you still think I would kill somebody?"

"I… Well…"

"Booster, I need to go. My friends need me. You know this is wrong. You must know that." Booster Stood there as Kal began to go back towards Earth. As he pushed off, and was about a mile from him, he saw that Booster sat down and looked depressed.

"Why didn't I stop all this? I could have." And then Kal tuned him out. He needed to go back and finish this fight.

But Booster Gold was still on the moon, Skeets still hovering around him.

"What is wrong master?"

"I could have been a hero."

Metropolis

8:30 P.M

As Kal-El came down back to Metropolis. He saw the one thing that made him absolutely cringe. The park was on fire. A lot of it was in fact. Like probably half. He flew in fast and looked around. Nobody was in the park, so he began to fly as quickly as he could around the area that was aflame. He was sucking the air out of the flames. Around and around he went, until he was satisfied that the flames died down. He looked around, scanning for two people in particular. Where was Batman and where was J'onn?

Batman wasn't hard to find. He was on a Waynetech building, the top in fact. So he flew to see why his friend was atop a building. As he came up he saw why.

Bruce was bleeding again, and just as bad. His armor was damaged heavily, the armor on his chest was ripped open, and he was clutching his ribs again. He had blood coming out the side of his mouth. Bruce Wayne did not look to be in good shape.

"What happened?" he asked his friend.

"Deathstroke cornered me…"

5 minutes ago

Bruce was on the defensive of an insanely devastating onslaught from Deathstroke. And to make matters worse, the Cat freak was here too, and she was nice enough keep weaving in and out of the fight, not doing so much to actually hurt him, but be a massive annoyance, that he had to keep tabs on.

Deathstroke had a nice fancy Nth metal sword, a nice new trick that made him all the more deadly. He was toting around a MP5 with a large clip, he hadn't kept track of how many rounds had fred, but he was sure that it was in the hundreds. All misses thus far but still.

As Bruce flipped on his hands, pushed off to his feet into a crouched stance. His ribs still in agony. But that was better. The alternative was being dead. He caught his breath, and Deathstroke came sliding in. They were in an alleyway, and Bruce was in a dead end, or so it would appear.

"Big mistake Batman."

"That's what you think. Try and keep up." and Bruce shot himself up to a nearby ledge. as he began to ascent, he saw another, better position, only one other building anywhere near as tall as it, and the ones it overlooked were at least 3 to 4 stories shorter. As his gun retracted itself, he fired again, and again was quickly lurched through the air. As he landed on that ledge, he looked down, seeing Deathstroke on the one roof, searching, unable to find him.

"Hey Slade. Up here." that damn woman. Deathstroke turned, saw him, and began to make his way to his target. if he was still coherent enough to think straight, the amount of time there was before Deathstroke made it up here was a little more than two minutes. Wherever Kent was, he needed to hurry, he couldn't take much more of this. Nevermind the Manhunter was still nowhere to be found.

He turned around to see that Bitch of a woman, who seemed to have fun in the misery and annoyances that she cause him. In Gotham, she would often steal his Grapple gun, or jack his car for hours. She once kidnapped Robin, and did nothing more than leave a kiss on his cheek and let him sit atop a building. She was a nut, and was obsessed with being like Robin Hood, she stole diamonds, and gave what money she made doing that to the poor, mostly in the East End. Bruce had begun to look into this case more, and concluded that she was probably from the East End herself, most likely lived as an orphan, as most of the things she stole that weren't diamonds were toys, cash and things that were useful to orphanages, or families that were not so fortunate. She also probably was caucasian, white, had blue eyes and short blonde hair. He had a few names in mind to who this fit, but his money was on the name Selina Kyle. He wasn't 100% sure, and so wasn't going to try and get it wrong. he approached her, and he wasn't in the mood to play.

"Ohh did I do that stud? Sorry, just a purrfect opportunity to see you get all worked up."

"I'm not in the mood to joke. And I'm in no mood or shape to fight that murderer for any longer than a few minutes either. You need to either get lost or help me, because this isn't helping."

"Well id like to, but I have orders to…" he cut her off right there.

"Since when do you follow orders?"

"Well when Steve Trevor is the one who gives them to me. And just a FYI, it's not the only thing that he's giving me." she said with a smirk.

"Sure it is." and Bruce leaned in and did the only thing that would resolve this stupid situation. A kiss. He let it linger, just longer than she expected. when he pulled away, Catwoman looked to be in a trance. And she almost immediately responded with what he wanted to hear.

"I'll get out of the way. Good luck. Come find me when this is over." and she was off.

"Sure thing." and Bruce turned again. Deathstroke was here.

"Ready to stop running now? And face me like a man?"

"Are you ready? This is my favorite part. Where I put my boot up your ass."

"I'm sorry Batman But I can't allow this." and from behind him, stood a terrifying large green man in the air. Martian Manhunter was here. And then Bruce was on his ass. One punch, and his armor was torn in the chest. Bruce slipped by mercy into uncon

(Martian Manhunter perspective)

As much as it pained him to do that, and as much as Deathstroke would try and berate him for it later, this was what needed to happen. Superman was on his way back, and they needed to plan. Superman was dangerous, and they needed to work on him as a group. Nobody could find the General, Vibe and Flash were still out, and now Catwoman and Arrow were nowhere to be found. He was guessing Booster Gold was being decked on the moon, so would most likely be out.

As He turned around, Deathstroke was trying to kill Batman. He had a gun to his head. J'onn grabbed the gun out of Slade's hand, and gave him an angered expression. He crushed the gun in his hands and was ready to berate the hell out of him.

"Remember what I told you Wilson, no killing."

"Fine fine. But what are we going to do with him? can't just keep him here."

"We use him as bait. Where is arrow?"

"Out cold a few blocks over. Just you and me."

"Do you have the weapon?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to wear him down. When you see an opening, use it. No killing. And I mean it."

"Fine."

"He is in orbit, we have only a few minutes. Go downtown, and be ready."

And Then he was off. J'onn turned and picked up Batman. the man was exhausted, and very broken. He flew over towards one of the tallest buildings in the city, one that had waynetech logo on it.. He placed the man down, and picked up a loose piece of rebar. He tied the Man to a wall with the bar, and flew off. Because Superman was coming, and this fight was going to be very, very hard.

(Back to now.)

"I'm sorry Clark. Be on guard."

"It's alright Bruce, I'll come back for you when I'm done."

"Did I hit anything?"

"You already know."

"Yeah, but give me this, it's been a long day." Kal looked through his friends internals. Nothing was damaged, other than another pair of broken ribs, but with the fun of three more this time.

"Your fine." he said

"Thanks. Good luck."

And Kal turned around to find the last thing that was standing between him and his friends. But of course, Martian Manhunter was no slouch. The man, martian? oh well. J'onn as he had come to know him over the last few months, he was a nice guy and very smart, which made sense for someone who had lived thousands of years.

during his inner monologue, he didn't notice the presence following him. Once he did however, it was bad news. Because there was the Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz was right on him.

"Superman. I think you know how this goes."

"Yeah, you're going to ask me to give up."

"And you'll say no, and then I'm going to have to make you."

"J'onn please. You know what's going to happen if we fight. We could destroy this city."

"Very true. But I can't allow you to continue outside the law Superman. Your warranted for arrest, and you can either come quietly or you can come in bandages."

"I don't think that's going to happen either."

"Then we are at a large misunderstanding. I'm sorry Superman. Maybe you can forgive me for this one day. But right now, I will not hold back on you." And J'onn charged in. He was fast, almost as fast as he was. And he hit hard, just as hard as him. and boy did he show that off. Jonn took an axe handle smash and cracked it over Kal's back. And he rocketed down to the ground. And he hit the ground. and the ground cracked a lot. Kal pushed himself up, but just as he regained his footing, Jonn landed no more than three feet away and with his mind pushed Superman back into a car, and more until he hit a building. And then once more he found himself looking looking up when he suddenly saw a bus coming straight for him. BAM.

His head was throbbing. Kal-El pushed the bus off from top of him. He was tired, his armor was damaged, fairly badly. He prepared himself to get up, get into this fight when suddenly.

BAM

CRACK

POW

The Manhunter came blitzing in, fists flying. This whole day had been a nightmare. And even now, a full day later he didn't understand why. What had gone so wrong that everything would come to this. Everybody was broken, Diana, Flash, Hal, Bruce, Arthur. Everybody.

"Surrender Superman. Give up, and let us Take you into Custody. Please, before I have to do something i really do not want to. Give up." Said the Manhunter. And all the pain that he was in, he thought about it.

But he only thought about it. One second. And then he immediately put it far out of his mind. He could not quit, he could not give an inch. Now was not the time nor the place. And Kal-El showed the Martian Manhunter, no, all of Earth, why they should be afraid of him when he got mad.

He stood back up and blitzed it. Pouring out all of his speed, Kal arched into the air, with his heat vision pouring out of him, and his fists flying, as fast as his body would allow him.

As the approached upper orbit, his visor came back over him. Kal started to flatten out. He wasn't sure if J'onn could breath in outer space or not, and he had no intentions of killing a man who had, until today, been extremely nice to him, to the point where he might call him a friend.

Kal and J'onn roared around the planet, flying at hundreds of miles an hour. He estimated that at the height they were, and how fast they were going, they were probably somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean. But he had no intentions of letting up.

Finally J'onn grabbed his fists and stopped them. He had a tired smile on his face, his chest was smoking, and two holes in his body were reforming.

"Good show Superman. But now it's my turn." and with that, J'onn started his barrage, but it was different. A hard right, then a quick left, and then another mind blast. These hurt the most, they felt stronger than any attack he had ever taken. They hit him like a splitting headache, and they hurt physically just as bad. then J'onn started to punch the hell out of him. And unlike Kal's hits, they drove him for miles and miles. A few painful hits later, they were back in Metropolis. They were over the Harbor.

"Stay Down!" said J'onn as he used some strange Martian ability, and made his arm larger than normal. J'onn was physically large we he wasn't trying to be, but now he just looked absurd. His arm was nearly the size of a fridge. and it hit just as hard.

Kal careened into the water, and unfortunately through somebody's yacht. But thankfully there was nobody on it. He hit a gas tank and the thing exploded. His cape was gone almost instantaneously, and that was something that his armor did not regenerate. Speaking of his armor, right now it wasn't regenerating. No real idea why. Maybe something to do with it was running low on power? He had never really pushed the armor to any limit since the Martian Invasion.

As Kal pulled himself from the ocean, he again regathered himself, he started to stumble his way to the shore. he swallowed a bit of water and was coughing it up. As he made his way onto the rocks at the end of the Island of Metropolis, he looked up, and all the people were watching him. They were screaming. He hated more than anything else when people en mass started to scream at him. His hearing just went off. He needed a second, just a moment. He .. Just… needed a second… He clasped his head, and as the pain became less so, as he adjusted himself to all of their yelling, he noticed that J'onn was just floating there, not really doing anything. Even in a combat situation, where he should be trying to kill him, J'onn was being nice enough to not kick the ever living crap out of him. Kal got back to his feet. And he was again questioning the whole point of this fight. These people vehemently hated him, and even though he knew it to be true, that he didn't kill anybody, he had faith in the legal system. But still, he didn't do anything, and if he could just take out J'onn, he could get bruce and carry him in. Bruce was the best detective, and he could… No he WOULD, fix this entire situation.

"Superman, please give in. Your body is in no shave to keep fighting. You can't match me. And I'm not hitting you with everything I have."

"J'onn we didn't do anything. You have to know this. Booster even told me on the moon, Lord is a metahuman, he is tricking everybody into buying all of this."

"Well right now, you have a warrant for your arrest. When this is all over, I'll look into it."

"But what about right now?"

"Right now this Fight is over Superman. It doesn't take too much see you can't hack a psychic blast, they seem to hurt you pretty bad. Good show Superman, but it's over."

Kal began to throw a punch, but go figure that J'onn would become intangible. His fist went right through thin air. As Kal stumbled over himself, he immediately hit the ground, and the pain that coursed through his brain. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. The pain that wracked him was like a billion tons pressing down on every inch of his being. He lost track of time. He had no idea if J'onn was doing this for two minutes or two years. It was absurd.

"Now." Said J'onn. and it stopped. and that pain was replaced with something much much worse. A pain he had experienced only maybe twice or three times in his life, all when he was a kid. Back in Smallville. Kryptonite; had to be. Oh Rao no. He felt it stab right through his skin. Some of that blade splintered. Kal went into shock, and passed out. And right before he did, he felt the only thing worse than the knife in his shoulder that put Kryptonite to him. The sting of failure. They failed, and he should have stopped it. But he didn't, and now Bruce, Hal, Barry, Arthur and Diana were all in trouble, He slipped into unconsciousness. Black hitting him into sweet relief.

Notes

1- Superman cant detect Martian manhunter because he is intangible, and everything from his breathing to his heartbeat are invisible. J'onn cant move, but he cant be detected. Speaking of his powers, as of right now, J'onn is on par with Superman for strength. He can use his martian physiology, including contortion and stretching his body into ridiculous shapes or sizes. He has no vision abilities, other than great eyesight. He is Earths most powerful psyker. He can read minds and attack the minds of others if in physical contact. If they are open enough, he can do it without touching them. he is fast, on par with a Jet going ~Mach 2.5.

2- That sonar is like how Batman sees the building in The Dark Knight.

If you have a question, comment, concern, give me a message. Have a great day.


	7. Chapter 7- Stopping WWIII

As J'onn walked over to pick up Kal-El, he realized that the events of today were going to cause some massive reverberations. Like Waller and Briggs had spoken about, there was a new Justice League was coming. The JLA and JLI were going to be merged under the control of the United Nations. And that was fine. This was the direction that was needed. Maybe if what Superman said was true then the members of that league could also join. But again that remained to be seen.

As he dropped off Superman, and into his cell, Arrow and Catwoman carried in Batman, who was out of that metal suit. All the Justice League was now here, and the war that raged all day was over. This was a day that would not soon be forgotten.

Waller came down to look at the assembly of Heroes. Superman was out cold, that Kryptonite was going to be rendered mute in a moment. His Body would become that of a normal human being. He made a mental note to go in and take that out of him.

"Get his mask off." said Waller.

"No."

"What?" she said giving him a death stare.

"No. You do not get to take off their masks until their trial."

"That's not for five days. I demand that one of you take that mask off. The Flash to."

"No can do Waller." This time it was the Flash, rather Jay Garrick the Flash.

"And why not?"

"I know who he is. It wouldn't be right if the world did."

"They forfeited that right when they decided to murder Maxwell Lord."

"I'd argue against that ma'am." said Skeets. Booster was here, but he was sitting down. He looked defeated.

"Shut that damn thing off." said Briggs. He was coming down the stairs, a big grin on his face. "Lets leave these guys be. If anything we can unmask them the day of the trial. It would make for a larger audience." That point was a terrible one, but it was also probably the only one that could save the identity of these people.

"Then let us take this course of action."

"Fine." said Waller begrudgingly.

"And now for the big announcement. As of this moment, July 5, 2014. The Superheroes Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, John Stewart, Hawkman, Deathstroke, Catwoman, Booster Gold."

"And Skeets."

"Yes and Skeets. The Flash, August General in Iron, Vibe, Katana, and Captain Atom, you are the new Justice League United."

"Great. Where are Stewart and the Captain?"

"Space and Russia."

"Well what's our first duty."

"None. There is a press meeting tomorrow. Rest up and be ready."

Everybody cleared the room. And J'onn stood there. He couldn't help but feel the lingering doubt that what they had done was wrong.

"What have we done? Please, just let this be the right decision."

July 8th, 2015

Metropolis

As Oliver Queen woke up, he felt like a million Dollars. His injuries that he sustained were healing up very well. Today was a good day. He got up and began to prepare himself a meal.

Hawkman and Deathstroke came in. Slade was in his Armor, and Hawkman just had some green pants on.

They all sat around. Hawkman had his head down, Deathstroke was reading the paper. This situation was just awkward.

"A millionaire, an Alien and a mercenary all walk into a bar." He started. Hawkman looked up, and gave him a grin. Deathstroke didn't even look up.

"I'd like to drink with some of you sometime. I wish we could go to a bar, but these things stand out too much." he said pointing to the enormous wings on his back.

"I would to. But I can't get drunk."

"Why's that?"

"I go to jail when I drink." Deathstroke said as he looked up with a sick grin on his face.

"You boys are loud." Said Catwoman as she walked in. And walked was the wrong term, she strutted in, in nothing but lingerie.

"Rough night?"

"Very. Steve kept me up all night."

"Sure I did." Trevor said as he walked in. He was in his boxers. Jeez, did he miss the casual Friday memo.

"Well. I hope that leaves you in some shape. Today is going very wrong." Said Amanda Waller as she ran into the room. She pulled up the news. And Russia had Invaded the Ukraine.

"Briefing room twenty minutes. I need everybody ready."

"Damn." Thought Oliver. Just his luck. Oh well, time to go be a war hero.

Oliver was ready, and chilling out. as soon as Everybody was ready, Waller and Briggs came in.

"Bad News. Captain Atom is leading the Russian Charge. Were not sending in everybody. Arrow, Catwoman, Vibe, Katana & Deathstroke, you're all staying here."

"Fine by me." Said the big asshole before walking away.

"That leaves Stewart, Manhunter, The General, Booster, Flash and Hawkman. You six are going to have to take care of this situation. I need Stewart and the Manhunter to subdue the Captain, and the rest of you to help the boots on the ground. Any question?"

Nobody said a word.

"Alright. Stewart, I believe that you can reach the Front the quickest.

"If we leave right now it shouldn't take more than an hour or two." Said Lantern.

"Good Luck you guys." He said to his friends. The roof opened. Man this place had some interesting architecture

Stewart gave them all a wink. Then he made a bubble with his ring around everybody and they took off. As the roof closed Waller looked at Briggs. Something was up between those two. He couldn't say what, but something for sure.

"I am going to a meeting with the United Nation's." She said. You five are going to watch the Justice League."

"Alright. What about Mr. Big Brigs over there."

"I'm managing some things for you guys. Arms manufacturers and the sort to get new equipment. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." And both walked out of the room. Viba walked with Katana in the opposite direction of the cells. Lover honestly couldn't help shake the feeling that they were in love.

And then he walked downstairs, he took a look to see how everybody was doing. Batman still had his cowl on. That was fair, why should they be the ones to reveal the identities of others. Wonder Woman was still awake, but she was still, thinking, trying to find a way out of her predicament. Aquaman was sitting at the bottom of his cell, which was filled with water, he had no interest of getting out it seemed. Same with Flash and Green Lantern, or to be accurate, Hal Jordan. And Superman was out cold. Superman, J'onn suspected, was not used to the sudden shock his metabolism was going through being depowered. He was used to lifting buildings and flying, now he was just a normal guy. His Armor was off, and he had jeans and a white t-shirt on. The Justice League had never looked worse than they did now,

"How are they doing?" Asked Catwoman from behind

"Depressed."

"I can imagine."

"Something seems all wrong about this. Batman was talking to me the other night. And just everything he was saying not only disproved that they killed him, but he made it look like we're a bunch of fools. It was crazy."

"He has a way with that. Being convincing."

"But what if he is right? What if this is all some ploy, turn our backs to something that's coming. Divide us and strike when we aren't paying attention."

"Maybe. J'onn said he was going to look into it."

"I hope they're right."

"About what?"

"Everything. I don't want to believe Superman and Wonder Woman, arguably the strongest people on the planet, would place themselves above the law. Especially Superman. Guy seems like such a boy scout."

"Very much." Catwoman walked away. And Oliver was left to be alone. And think. So he did.

2 hours later

12:00 EST (7:00 PM Local)

John Stewart's perspective

As They approached the frontline, the sight in front of them was something to beheld. Ukrainian forces were being bolstered by several other nations. Flags from France, The UK and Germany were all in the same spot roughly. They landed near the Headquarters.

"We need to split up." He said.

"Who goes where?" Asked the Flash.

"J'onn and I are going to try and take out the Captain. Flash, You take care of the wounded, anyone who needs attention, take them back to the medical tent. Booster, you and Skeets take out that armor. Hawkman and General, we need you to rally these troops and hold the line. Sound Good?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Uttered Hawkman. And he flew towards the line. The General was running right behind him. Flash was gone, not even close to visible. Booster was just floating there.

"You alright kid?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just feel like we're missing something."

"What do you mean?" Said J'onn

"I remember a little bit of history in the future. Something happens today that changes everything. Something happens, But I can't remember. And Skeets can't either."

"Nothing in my records indicate anything happened today. Only that The Justice League helped to stop the invasion of the Ukraine. Captain Atom was defeated and arrested."

"But something else happens, I just know It does. Something happens. Damnit."

"Hold still I shall search your mind for the information." Said J'onn. His eyes began to glow as he placed his hand on Boosters head. after a second or so, J'onn pulled his hand away.

"What did you find?"

"He is correct. Something does happen. Atom is unstable. We need to secure him and find a way to stop him from destabilizing."

"Damnit why can't I remember. There's something else." Said Booster. The kid was visibly getting upset now.

"Hey kid, calm down. I'm sure whatever it is we can stop it. We do it together. Get a move on, there's a few armored units up there those soldiers need you to take out." John put his hand on the kid's shoulder

"Right. Thank you John. Good luck guys." And the kid was off.

"Ready? Guys going to be dangerous. Need to be on guard."

"Absolutely. Let's go." and they flew. John put his rig close to his mouth and spoke.

"Search for the highest concentration of nuclear energy in the area."

"A high concentration of Nuclear energy has been detected approximately 3.2 miles from your current location in your current direction ring bearer."

"That should be our guy." As they flew closer, The Captain was just floating there. He was blasting his energy at a bunker. John shot his ring out. Just a quick blast to change his focus to them. Those soldiers needed help. He blasted the ground next to the Captain, who in turn spun and looked up. And he did not look happy. He flew up to meet his enemies.

"You two should leave. This operation is only to protect Russian interests in this region. Leave now while I still let you."

"Not going to happen comrade." The captains glare changed to one of anger. Maybe that one wasn't one of Jon's good ideas.

"I won't ask you again. Leave now Or I will be forced to neutralize you."

"I don't think so Captain. Tell your men to stand down." J'onn said. The captains glare didn't move. It didn't change. The man who could create the sun on the Earth was being toyed with. This was a bad idea.

"No. Now leave!" the Captain said. He rushed J'onn. He cracked his ally across the face, rocketing the alien down into the dirt. John began to cover up, knowing he was probably next. To late. He could feel the heat of the Russian fist coming in. It socked him in the gut. John doubled over. He felt his face being grabbed, and smashed into The bulky knee of his foe. He could feel blood swelling to the now broken nose. It was gushing out. John floated back. This was no good.

"I warned you Lantern. Now suffer the consequences." And a blue blast of energy was fired at him. John was again unable to block, and it hit him. The pain caused him to lose his concentration and fall. But that wasn't a big deal, the fire was. It hurt like hell. As he hit the ground he rolled around trying to get it out. That hurt badly. After a minute, the flames still weren't out. John Focused and summoned his energy to form a shell around himself. The fires went away. John Couldn't mess around. He focused his energy into his heart. He was coursing energy now. His eyes began to glow a bright almost neon emerald. He looked up back at the captain. He charged back up. He came in, and forced the military commander into the atmosphere. He started to crack him across the face. Lefts and rights. As the commander tried to counter. John grabbed his head and brought his ring close to the captain's face and stot out a pulse.

"AHH!" screamed the general as he reeled back from the blinding flash. John pulled his arm back and blasted the captain in the midsection with his ring. He continued his stream for about a minute. After he was happy with his result, he flew back down to fin J'onn. He found the green man quickly.

"What happened J'onn are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine. WHere is the Captain?"

"In high orbit. You going to be ok to fight him? His blasts can cause fire. I don't want you to deal with that if we can avoid it."

"I will be ok. Prepare yourself. I can see him now and he does not look happy."

As if on cue, The Captain came back to the ground. He made a small crater where he landed, and looked different. a bit blue. That couldn't be… Oh no.

"Hope you two idiots are ready to face your consequences. Lantern broke my shell. If you break it open, I'll explode, and It'll be a big one."

"How big are you talking about?"

"The immediate explosion will lay waste to everything within a one mile radius in seconds. The fallout will rain miles around."

"Damnit." John said. This wasn't fair.

"What are you going to do? Beat me and cause the certain deaths of everyone in a mile radius and millions more for years to come or just back the hell off? Your choice gent's."

"I won't let you do that!" Said J'onn. J'onn blitzed in. The captain grinned. Did he know about J'onns weakness?! John couldn't let this happen. He wouldn't be able to get a construct up in time, but maybe his words.

"J'onn stop!" But it was already too late. The captain ran in, his fists ble with nuclear fire controlled in his brutal hands. The fist came across J'onn face. It was a hard blow, but J'onns reaction made it look much worse. He stopped in his tracks and fell to a knee. The Captain took his hands, still on fire, and smashed both across the back of the Martian.

"You bastard!" John yelled as he charged in, His right arm, his ring hand leading the way. Maybe it was a personal thing, but unlike Hal, John always tried to go for close combat first. Not that he couldn't do what Hal did, but he prefered to be close and personal more. And this day, it proved to be a bad idea. The captain whipped around and grabbed John's hand. He took his other and grabbed his face. And then…

SNAP!

"AHHHH!" John reeled back in immense pain. The Captain had broken his arm. Not good. Not good at all.

"And now to take care of the rest of the trash. John was on the ground, his head in the grass. He saw out of the corner of his eye, the captain pick up J'onn by the throat and began to fly up. John used his ring and created a splint to keep his arm steady. His friend needed him. He couldn't give up on him. Never. He shot up after the Captain. Who in turn spun to face John and cracked him with his free hand and sent him to the ground hard. John looked up, He had a bad concussion, and was fading. The pain was sweeping over him and he couldn't feel his legs. He closed his eyes, feeling as though what he had done could very well be the thing that killed the Martian Manhunter.

(Manhunter POV)

J'onn J'onzz was in a bad situation. He was in the hand of a large Nuclear power man high above the ground. A man who had control over nuclear fire. What could possibly go wrong he thought. He struggled to get out. The blows he had taken earlier had actually taken a bit out of him. He was still in some pain from the fight with Superman; the sheer number of blows and the heat vision actually took a bit of a toll on him, the one thing he had over the Man of Steel was he was a psychic and he couldn't stand his mind coming under attack. But he had more pressing matters. Like was he going to die right now?

"Any last words Manhunter?" Very quickly J'onn thought and had an idea. He tapped his headset and spoke on the open comm line.

"Flash follow my signal!" He yelled. The captain grinned.

"Good one. Let's see if you're not dead before you can hit the ground. Goodby Manhunter." And he felt himself being thrown. And it would have been easy to stop, but a half second later, He felt the heat and the flame ignite all over his body. The pain of fire was the one thing he could not stand. J'onn careened far away. The pain was remorseless against him, his body burned, but so to did his mind. The memories of his species being driven to near extinction by the psychic fires his own brother caused. The memories of his family came to him, and the pain of being unable to save them burned the most. J'onn passed out, for he could not scream anymore. The pain was to much to feel and to think about.

Moments later, he woke up on the shores of a lake. And Flash was with him. And he looked mad.

"What happened?"

"I caught you. I had to run across a lake to get you in time. I was able to put you out after making a vortex around you. You ok?"

"I will be fine. We need to take care of Captain Atom though. He is dangerous."

"Fill me in."

"If we damage his outer shell any further, he may release his internal energy and create a large explosion which could threaten millions. The fallout could also cause severe damage to the local ecosystem could be catastrophic."

"So what do we do?"

"There is little we can do. I must agree we should leave. It is our best tactical choice."

"No. That's not happening."

"Then what do you propose?" J'onn asked. The Flash looked down for a moment. Then a smirk appeared across his face. He looked up and spoke his mind.

"J'onn tell the others I did it for them. Good luck."

"What are you planning?" He couldn't scan his mind. He and the other Flash's minds worked to fast for him to read anything intelligible.

"Goodbye J'onn. Thank you, all of you, for making me feel at home here. I will never forget any of you." And in the next instant, he was gone. But to where? J'onn picked himself up, and collected his thoughts. Whatever Flash was doing, he had to get to him, to help him.

As he approached the battlefield, Green Lantern commed him in.

"J'onn what's your current location?!" He asked. Something was up. He wanted to slow down, read somebodys mind, give him an idea what was happening. He couldn't see anything back here and was to far to use his mind reading. He needed to be very close to them, and if they were metahumans, like the Green Lantern or the Flash, he needed to actually touch them. People on this planet like waller were difficult, but he could still read their mind with some effort.

"I am close. What's happening?"

"You need to clear out. Flash is doing… Something."

"What do you mean?" And J'onn saw it. There was a massive flash of light. It was absolutely enormous. Easily miles high and wide. J'onn pushed himself as quick as he could. He had no idea if that could hurt people but he wasn't about to find out. He was getting close. He saw Lantern use his ring, he created a bubble. He was trying to save people.

A squad of soldiers was running, they would not make it to the shield before it hit the ground. J'onn arched himself to them. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure they were ok. He landed by them. They looked back, the fear blatant. One of them spoke up.

"Are we going to die?"

"Not while I still stand. Come close." They piled near J'onn. He started to stretch his body, he surrounded himself, quite literally around the soldiers. And he waited for the white to take him. And when it did… Nothing. No pain. It almost tickled in fact. J'onn pulled himself together., The soldiers faces were just as he felt, surprised.

"Are we dead?!"

"I do not believe so. Stay here, this shall pass soon. Rejoin your unit and stay safe."

"Thank you for saving us Martian. We won't forget it." J'onn turned.

"What is your name soldier?" Looking the man who spoke in the eye.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm Sergeant Rock."

"Sergeant Rock do you have any children?"

"Yeah. A boy, two years old."

"Let me show you something. All of you. And J'onn put his hand out. There were 9 of them, so he created tendris to reach all of them. He closed his eyes and focused on what he wanted to show them.

He created a scene, blank to start. He imagined all of the soldiers in this area, and himself.

"I am from mars. I am almost as old as your society as a whole. I have seen much, and I have seen such to make my hope for your people as a whole. This was my home in it's prime." And J'onn created his home. The architecture, the foliage and the landscape, he remembered it all. It was so beautiful, and it brought a smile to his face. He missed this sometimes. His wife, his kids.

"This Is gorgeous." said one.

"This was Mars?" Questioned another.

"In times when humans traveled and hunted for their food, Mars was thriving, we lived in peace. But as time went on, our intellect grew and grew, much like yours. Struggles of power engulfed us. We had no concept of war, so fights were between those who wanted it. The power. One day, a psychic, Malefic, tried to take it for himself, and he started a psychic fire. It spread and spread. At the same time, volcanic eruptions spread across our world. The fire, both physical and mental killed much of our world and almost all of our people."

"And you?"

"I was left unscathed. But after all of the events that transpired, I was left lone. As I was the last of my kind I built a rocket and voyaged myself to the Earth, still young. I watched over as your people grew and started to prosper. But I had to stay away, your customs were so alien to use the term."

"I guess it's pretty ironic."

"Very much."

"What does this have to do with us."

"Mister Rock you say you have a child. You want for him the best. I am an advocate for peace. Your world needs to see what happens, when power is the only thing on the mind of people in charge. Even If you do not have psychic powers, your world makes up for it by being more advanced than anything Mars ever had, in terms of peaceful and military power. I fear for your race, that without your heroes, you will fall into the same pits of despair Mars once did so long ago."

"Thank you Sir." and the sergeant gave him a full attention salute.

"You do not need to salute me. You are men who have no abilities of marvel, and you still bravely run into fire without hesitation. It is I who should salute you.. And he brought his hand up to salute them back. "Stay safe gentlemen." and J'onn closed the link. Only a minute had passed, but they would feel as if a day had passed.

"Good luck Gentlemen." And J'onn started to go look what happened. He found John in a crater. Looking around.

"Where are they? Where are the Flash and The Captain?"

"They're gone J'onn. No idea where. Just… Poof. gone."

"But how?"

"Flash went fast. Last thing he said to me was…"

(About 5 minutes ago- Flash's POV)

"I'm going to go fast John. See you around." And he ran. He saw The Captain on the ground, just like J'onn said, he had cracks in his containment suit. Jay ran, and he had a plan for a change. He reached out and grabbed the man. Jay started to run in a vortex, so he didn't push this bomb to a populated area, while still moving as fast as he could.

"Hey there man, how ya doing there?"

"I'll kill you little man get the fuck off me!"

"In A second. you're going to help me. First thing though." Jay vibrated his hand and stuck it into the Captain's stomach. The plan was for his vibrations to effect the captains atomic structure, and release massive amounts of energy. This would react with his speed, and allow Jay to fall back into the same thing that brought him to this world in the first place. This might be the best chance.

"Stop. Are you stupid, you're going to kill us both!"

"You won't have to worry buddy. Everythings going to work out just fine." And Jay began to run faster and faster. His legs burned and the heat that was coming off them was like the surface of the sun. There was a white lightning, and it was starting to come off them both.

"What is happening?" The Captain asked.

"Like to travel Cap?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Were about to go on a little ride!"

"You fool, I'm going to blow any second!"

"Don't worry. Were going to be fine."

Jay started to look around, the white lightning was starting to really pour off now. They were close. So Jay pushed to the point where his legs felt like they were going to fall off. And then he heard a BANG!

"Here we go, back home." Jay said to himself with a grin. The colors, same as the first time. Every color, shade and pigment in between was vibrant all around them. The Captain was scared shitless evidently.

"Let me go!" Jay thought to himself… how could he refuse; the man wanted him to let go. So Jay pushed the captain into the colors. And like that Apokalyptic bitch, the Captain seemed to vaporize. But the captain's weight threw him off. and Jay tripped… again. And he felt the concept of time run around him and through him. It was excruciating. He felt like he was going to peel apart, atom by atom, subatomic particle by subatomic particle. He felt the pain run through him for what felt like an eternity, when finally it stopped, and Jay found himself in a city street. Traffic had stopped. People were looking at him. He was still in uniform, his helmet fell off. He got up and slowly walked over to his helmet. He picked it up, but people were still looking at him. He looked around. A sign on a library said 'Keystone City Memorial Library'.

He was home.

His focus was pulled away when he heard someone call his name.

"Flash!" they said. He looked around, but nobody on the ground said anything. he saw some look up… could it be? he looked where the crowds attention was, and saw his best friend. The REAL Green Lantern, as far as he was concerned. Allan Scott.

"Flash! Oh my God! I missed you! WHere have you been?!" His friend said, his cape billowing in the wind. He came to the ground and before Jay could even move to greet him, his friends arms were wrapped around him. It was good to be home. He looked up and gave his friend a smile. And he said.

"Man have I got a story to tell you. Lets get to Joan, and I'll tell you about it."

(Present- John Stewart POV)

"Well I guess that takes care of that. We need to get our guys and go back to HQ." John said. They went back, where they found The General waiting with Hawkman.

"Where's the kid?"  
"No clue." replied Hawkman. "Where's the General and Flash?"

"Gone. Big flash of light a few minutes ago, all them. Cleared up, both of them were nowhere to be found."

The General came out of a nearby tent. The look on his face indicated he was greatly saddened. "I have distressing news comrades. During the battle, I was called back by my home country. I believe they will revoke my status. I have had a great honor working with each of you. Thank you for the opportunity to meet you all."

"Gee General. Sorry to hear about that. Good luck." John said.

"We need to go." Said J'onn

"What's wrong?" Hawkman

"Something's happened in Metropolis."

Authors Notes

1- Flash is in the Speed Force. Captain Atom landed somewhere in the universe, and somewhere in that Universes time.

2- Booster Gold is something i'll explain in a later chapter.

If you have any questions, comments or criticisms leave a review or a message. Thanks for reading and have a good day.


	8. Chapter 8- The New Age

1:30 EST

Metropolis, NY

Deathstroke

As Slade Wilson looked at the clock, he was sure of his following actions. Amanda Waller had just left, and the only personnel on the floor were Vibe, Katana, Green Arrow and WOnder Woman. Andre Briggs was upstairs, talking with the UN security council. The Plan; Legion, was ago. The death of the Justice League. He put his helmet on and picked his tools. He pulled his Nth Blade, his favorite present he had gotten on this expedition. He grabbed the staff, and two glocks. He picked up a M60, and locked up a drum magazine.

The Plan Legion was his employer's strategy to destroy from within. The plan he had arranged in his head was to take down Vibe and Katana. They were weak. They were also together. Briggs was next. He had access to something else he wanted. Vital United Nations information. He had a special Flash Drive to take all the information, which would remotely corrupt some of the highest level files. After that, He was free to do what he wanted. Arrow and the Cat were just a prize.

He walked down the hall. Katana and Vibe were in the barracks. He kicked the door open. Smiling behind his mask he knew he caught them off guard. Katana wasn't holding her blade, and both were out in the open. Nowhere to run. nowhere to hide.

"Knock Knock." Then BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM.

Vibe grabbed Katana but it didn't matter. Slade shot until there was no ammunition left. When he was done, he dropped the gun. and almost the same instant, Both of the heroes dropped. Katna had her chest riddles, it was a crimson mess. Vibe stumbled a step, but he soon fell over, every square inch of his back red. Two down.

He turned around. He picked up his glock from its holster. Upstairs. To kill Briggs. He kicked that door in. Briggs looked up, and he must not have heard a thing.

"What brings you here?"

"Change of plans Briggs." And Slade shot the man in his knee. Briggs rolled to the ground in pain.

"Wait… Wait Stop… Please… Tell me what you want… Anything." Pathetic as ever.

"Mr. Briggs, It's nothing personal… I think you'd understand all this out of everybody." Slade said as he walked over. He put the gun on Briggs' skull. The man was crying. He wasn't stupid. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. "Just business." And BLAM. Dead man.

Slade stood up and put the Flash drive into Briggs' hard drive. He flicked the switch on it and it began to run. In an hours time, all the secrets the United Nations had would no longer be secrets. And a good many of them would be corrupted after. He turned his attention to the only other person in this entire building he gave a shit about. The Batman. The guy who made this shit situation what it was for him to start with. He grabbed his Cell Phone, and called up his contact. Maxwell Lord

"The Job is done, you can cut the rouse. Dosen't matter anymore if they know or not."

"Thank you Mr Wilson. Your pay will be deposited into your bank account."

"Tell Wintergreen I'll be ready for extract in a little while."

"Will do."

As he walked downstairs, to the holding cells. He walked from the back, looking in at the Justice League. Lantern was in the corner asleep, Aquaman was much the same, but unable to touch the corner, Wonder Woman was asleep, her hair blocking her eyes. The wound he gave her on her stomach was looking much better. Flash was asleep, that or tired. Over the last two nights he had tried again and again to get out, and each time, the sedative knocked him out. Superman was asleep, according to the doctors the change in his metabolic rate was affecting him poorly. He slept a lot and when he was awake, he was sluggish, but he was adjusting quickly. Must be hard for a guy who is used to lifting cars to feel so weak now.

And at last he came to the Batman. Arrow, the Cat and the Martian had refused to let anybody take his mask off. So he was sitting there, in a gurney with several .50 calibre machine guns aimed at his head. But unlike his allies he was awake. Good.

Slade walked up to the panel controlling the guns, and tapped a few commands in to turn them off.

"What are you doing Slade?"

"Getting you out."

"Why?"

Slade looked up. His one eye exposed. He looked back down, finished turning off Batman's security system and walked into his cell, and answered him. "You know why."

"Maybe. Thought you said you reformed."

"I am."

"That's not what I heard in upstairs. Sounds to me like you're just a killer as always."

Slade grabbed Batman's throat and pulled him out of the cell and threw the detective into a wall. He still had full hand handcuffs on. His Belt was off, so as best Slade could figure, he had at least 3 minutes before the detective figured a way out, at a maximum ten.

"You didn't hear anything."

"You know that I know you idiot. You should just kill me while you can."

"What's the fun in that. You've made my life a living hell the last eight months. I'll kill you alright. But slowly." And he picked up Batman out of the gurney and threw him back into his cell. He threw him through the window, and slamming him onto one of the machine guns. Slade walked over, cracking his knuckles. He reached down to Batman, grabbed him by the collar, and began to beat on him.

A minute later, Slade was looking down at Batman, a few cuts on his face. Wintergreen would be here soon, Time to get out of here. He pulled out a knife from his boot. Same one Adeline used to cut his eye out, the bitch. He put it to Batman's throat.

"Nice knowing you detective. Say 'hi' to Briggs in hell for me."

"I'll see you there soon enough you trash."

"Quippy as ever. I'll make sure to pay a visit to that little bird of yours in Gotham. Maybe the Cat too." And he pulled the blade back ready to end this. When Suddenly there was a wrap of pressure in his knife hand. He looked up and saw a whip. Funny timing.

"You will do no such thing to me or the kid."

"Aww, how cute. Come Here!" And Slade pulled the whip to him, and hence the Cat. She flew through the air. Slade dropped Batman and began to swing at the Cat. As he was maybe an inch away, the Cat started to swerve out of the way, and managed to dodge him. She landed to his right, and scratched him in the leg, and it wasn't a killing blow, but it still hurt like a bitch. As he bent to hold it, he realized his mistake, and Catwoman grabbed the back of Slade's head and crushed his face into her knee.

"You dumb bitch I'll kill you!"

"You really don't change do you?"

SHUK! Slade looked down and saw an Arrow between his legs. Wonderful. He looked up, at the top of the stairs, Green Arrow had another arrow cocked and ready to fire. Even better.

"I'm fairly impartial to any more violence. Get out of here while you can Slade."

But Slade just grinned. "Oh contraire Arrow." He started, and grabbed Catwomans leg and wrist, "Were just getting started." And he lifted the Cat and threw her at Arrow. He took out his staff and vaulted himself up to them. Arrow didn't react quick enough. As Slade got up to them, they both looked up. Maybe he wasn't going to get the Bat, but the Cat and Arrow would be fine prizes in place of him.

"Today has just been my lucky day." And he fired at them. The Cat rolled quick, Arrow brought up his bow to block. Slade slammed his staff down hard. The bow, strong as it was, started to crack under pressure, and it finally did- SNAP!

"Damnit." Said Arrow. Slade picked him up and threw him down the stairs. He was out, or at least if he did not find another bow. The Cat was next. But he lost track of her.

"Here kitty kitty kitty." He said, staff in one hand, a glock in the other.

"You know Slade, funny thing is, I almost thought you were attractive the first time I met you. Even as a psychopathic killer, thought you were hot."

"And what happened? Trevor? The Bat?" Slade closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. See If he could figure out where Catwoman was.

"I saw you for a senile and delusional old man."

"You make my heart break at the sound of your voice." Behind him over his right shoulder. on three… one… two three… Turn! And just as he expected. he tapped the side of his staff and if fired off a quick pulse round. Square in the chest, down on the ground. This was two easy. That staff had a strong charge. The Cat was pushing back, trying t make distance. Not as if it would do any good. Slade just strolled over.

"How are we feeling down there?"

"I-I Canttt… Feel mmmyy ribs." She said through a lot of labored breaths and pauses.

"Oh I'm sorry. Tell me does this hurt?" He asked and he stuck his thumb in the area he knew hurt.

"AHHHH!" She screamed. By his count there were two broken ribs. He could easily do better than that. He pressed in harder. She arched her back, writhing in pain.

"AHHHHHHHH! Stop please!" She begged, he could see under her her mask tears began to stream down her face. He reached back to her face and pulled off her mask. What he found was a young woman, short black hair and blue eyes like the sky. He leaned in close, she was crying, and her breathing was very erratic. She had to be in excruciating pain.

"Can you feel it? The cold creep of death?"

"Get off her!" Slade looked up. Arrow was running at him. He looked mad. How nice, trying to defend his friend. He charged in. Slade dropped the girl and stepped back. Arrow was holding his broken bow like a pair of weapons. Even still, this would be to easy. Slade stepped back. Arrow swung wildly, at the head of his opponent. Slade grabbed the hand and delivered a swift kick to the sternum. Arrow fell to his knee in pain. Slade brought up his free arm and back down hard.

SNAP! went Arrows arm.

"AHH!" And Arrow clutched his arm. Two more down. His cell phone rang. It was Wintergreen.

"What is it?"

"I'm in the back, Amanda Waller is five minutes out with a small detail."

"Good Call, I'll be there in two minutes." He said as he started to walk out

"Lord also said, don't kill any of the Justice League."

"Too late, Vibe and Katana."

"Hmm, I suppose collateral is acceptable."

"Tough titty if he doesn't like it."

"I'll be out back. New assignment is waiting. Good pay."

"How good are we talking?"

"Seven figures sound good to you?"

"Sounds good enough."

"Get out here before Waller gets to you." Slade hung up and walked downstairs to Batman, He was still struggling to get out. Slade grabbed him and left him with a few words.

"Next time… You're mine." He pulled back and crushed Batmans face, knocking him out. Slade Wilson left his massacre behind. Off to the next Job.

Batman's perspective

"Get him up now!"

Before he could even see anything, he heard Waller. And se had to be freaking out about now. Her base was destroyed, her team was scrambled and her 'buddy, was dead upstairs. How quaint.

"Batman you son of a bitch what did you do."

"What do you mean?"

"I come back to find Briggs, Vibe and Katana dead, and Catwoman on the floor with broken ribs and Arrow's bow broken along with his arm. What… did… you… do!"

"Calm down Waller. Deathstroke Came in, tried to rough me up. They came in trying to help me."

"Why didn't you help them?!"  
"I'd like to have, but as you can see I was a bit tied up here." He said with a straight face.

"Bullshit, system was off you could have gotten out."

"I wanted to, and I tried, but what you put me in is a bit inconceivable trap. A bit hard to get out of. Maybe three more minutes and I would have been out."

"You son of a bitch, And what about that bullshit trick you all pulled."

"What trick?"

"You played us for a trick, On my way here, everybody around the world had the snap realization that Maxwell Lord isn't dead. The world is scratching their heads. What did you do?"

"You really are crazy if you think we would do something like that, or have the capability to do that."

"Miss Waller." A deep voice announced itself. It was the Manhunter, along with Hawkman and John Stewart. "We must release the Justice League."

"God damnit! No! This is worse than killing the man."

"How so?" Asked Stewart.

"In order to change our perceptions they needed to have control of the media. They obviously have something that can manipulate it."

"Waller this is getting ridiculous, that's just a conspiracy. Our warrant for their arrest is null and void."

"I don't care Damnit! You five are still on this team, speaking of which where is everybody else?"

"Flash, Booster and the captain we fear are dead, The General quit. And you said Deathstroke was a mole, he killed Briggs, Vibe and Kantan? So yeah."

"Don't count me in this shit anymore!" It was Catwoman. She was clutching her chest. She needed help.

"What?" Said waller going up to her. This was not her day. Maybe Kent's dream was going to happen today… just maybe.

"I Said don't count me in this 'team'. I quit." And Selina started to walk back upstairs and help Arrow. Hawkman came up to him and got him out of his restraint. As Bruce stretched his wrists and legs out, he looked up at the half man half hawk. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied with a grin. Waller turned and saw he was free. Bruce only imagined to himself what Wallers blood pressure was doing right now.

"Manhunter, Take him out. Batman is out of containment, take him down NOW!"

"No. He is innocent."

"He and his friends are guilty."

"On what charge?!" Manhunter said as he towered over her. He sounded quite mad. "I have had enough. You can not arrest them nor keep them under arrest without a charge. We have no proof they committed any crime."

Waller gritted her teeth. she spoke up back to the large green man. "I am your boss. Do what I say."

"Not any more. I quit." And he walked to Superman's pod. he started to open it up.

"How dare you."

"Mrs. Waller, I believe your experiment has failed."

"I concur my tall Martian friend." Bruce looked up, it was Arrow. He made himself a sling, his arm was in bad shape, he walked downstairs and stopped in front of Bruce.

"Seeing as my organization has ceased to exist, and I like doing this, Might I ask to join you nice fellows."

"We need a vote. But I think that you'd get in."

"What about me?" Asked Stewart.

"Not you too?" Asked Waller.

"I think Waller, The Justice League United is done. I'm out." Hawkman answered. Waller was shaking her head. She was angry as all hell, but could easily see when she was beaten.

"Fine. But I extend this warning to you Batman, and It goes for all of your friends. Try anything that threatens the continued survival of Humanity on this planet, come hell or high water, I will stop you."

"And let me make my point clear to you Waller. Anything you do that threatens even a single life, We will come down on you. And we will stop you." Waller looked up at him and squinted her eyes as if to say, 'yeah ok.'" and walked away. Bruce walked down to let his friends out. Stewart was getting Hal, Hawkman was getting Aquaman, and Green Arrow was getting Flash. So he walked to Diana's cell and started tapping away to get her out. A minute later, they all stood, walle almost all, Superman was starting to regain his power, and was adjusting. It had been a strange few days for him.

"Well" he started to break silence. "Seeing as how three days ago most of us were trying to kill one another, I think some apologies are in order. Arrow, I am sorry for stomping on your face."

"And I'm sorry for shooting you with an arrow."

"Superman I'm sorry for any damage I casue you when I attacked your mind."

"And I'm sorry If my heat vision did anything to you."

"Hawkman, I apologize for cutting you across the face many a time."

"And I you for trashing your home."

"John I'm sorry for that scar I gave you."

"I'm sorry for putting you through a marines Barrack. And I'll get your Ring back." As if by comedy, A Green Ring came through the roof. It spoke.

"Hal Jordan of Earth, You have the capacity for great willpower. Welcome to The Green Lantern Corp." And Hal's costume began to reappear.

"Well that was fast work." Hal grinned at his comrade.

"Speaking of fast, I heard you guys kept saying the other Flash was dead."

"Do you know his location?"

"Yeah, He's back on his Earth."

"How can you know that?" Asked Hawkman.

"Were kind of connected. The thing that lets us go really fast, it allows us to know if we are ok. Even across different universes."

"Interesting."

"Where is that rat Deathstroke? I have much unfinished business with him." Diana said through her teeth.

"He kinda came in here and beat me and Catwoman up, Killed Briggs, Vibe and Katana. SO yeah, he sorta betrayed us." Said Arrow.

"And He stole United Nations Secrets. He put a USB into Briggs computer and it hacked the Database of the United Nations."

"How do you know?" Asked Arrow. Bruce replied with a glare. He narrowed his eyes and spoke up.

"You don't need to know. Only that I do." Arrow's face twisted into a thinking one, probably about how to react to that.

"Well we have no idea where he is. We need to regroup. Sooner or later he'll turn up." Said Superman. Already he was looking larger.

"Agreed. We still have the question of what Myself, Hawkman, Arrow and Green Lantern will do now. We can work solo, but I would much rather have allies to call upon."

"Well I think It's a vote. All those in favor of having the four former Justice League of America members and the Justice League International member join the Justice League say I." Bruce said. "I'll start. All of them. I."

Superman spoke up, and placed his hand on J'onn's shoulder. Both men looked each other in the eye and smiled. Something told Bruce that they were communicating psychically. Kent said. "I."

Diana had her hand on her chin and the other on her waist supporting it. she was silent for a second. "I. We had our confrontation, but It was by no fault of your own. As far as you knew we were guilty."

"Do you forgive us princess?" Arrow said sarcastically.

"For now. But don't push it." She replied with a grin.

"I." Said Aquaman. "Any man who fights like that against me, I would have on my side against even the greatest of terror."

"I. John and I need to do our duty, better if we work on the same team."

"And we are going to be talking about being on time Hal. No more being a week and a half late."

"Sure thing buddy." Hal said with a smile.

"I guess It's unanimous. Welcome." And everybody started to shake hands. During the commotion, Bruce slipped out. He waited atop the Daily Planet. An hour later, Kent, fully recharged made his way to him.

"What do you think?"

"About what? I have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"The team expanding."

"I Think It's good. All of them are trustworthy. Their ability and mentality help us. An It's a good thing that we have them."

"Now It's just one team. Unified. Together."

"Agreed. We need to start focusing on Deathstroke though."

"Hmm. Right now Bruce you need to get some sleep. So do I."

"Can I get a ride?"

"I should start charging you."

"How much are you looking for."

"How much do you have in your wallet?"

"Not enough to keep you quiet about this I don't think."

"Good answer. Hold tight, we'll be there in a minute or two." Clark picked him up and they were off.

Authors Notes

1- So With all of that, The Heroic age is Begun! There is now only 1 team.

2- Steve Trevor was off doing other things during this. With the dissolution of the JLA, Trevor is back in the Air Force.

3- I'm sorry if your a Vibe or Katana Fan. I read JLA, and some comics where they are included. I never really liked them. I also was going to be unable to write him. Booster Gold is off doing some time stream stuff, and August General in Iron is a character I didn't really like either. But he is far to tough to have killed.

If you have any comments, suggestions or criticism, leave a review or message me. Thanks and have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

July 8th 2015

Gotham City- 7:30 P.M

When Clark Finally left, Bruce was smiling. Today turned out to be a good day afteral. Dick was still at practice, it would be a surprise when he came back. Alfred came down to the Cave to talk to him.

"I am assuming it went well sir?"

"Yes. It took a little bit longer than I would have liked, but we managed to finish up in one piece."

"I see the armor was ineffective."

"Somewhat. It worked well until The Martian ripped it off."

"I saw on the optical feedback sir. Much to improve i suppose."

"Yeah. With some help it should be better in a few years."

"I do hope so sir. Master Dick shall be be out of practice at approximately 8:30. Shall I go and retrieve him?"

"No. I will. Where's the car."

"In the 'regular' garage. Speaking of, what are you going to do without a working car?"

"The experimental model should be done soon." Bruce looked down at the covered up car. It was more angular. It's specifications were 0-60 in 3 seconds and it could handle a RPG at point blank, in the same spot twice with ease. A nice upgrade from the now pile of scrap that was lost in Metropolis.

"Quite right sir. Also thought you would want to know, last night, Master Dick and I were in the penthouse overlooking the park. Master Dick reported seeing a bat figure hopping around."

"I'll have to ask him about it when I get him."

"The school is on the other side of town sir, maybe best you leave now to be there on time."

"Right. Also. Can you do me a favor? Go see if we have Zorro or The Grey Ghost in the theatre."

"Shall I also prepare dinner for you all?"

"Us."

"Pardon?"

"Dick wanted me to come back. Part of our premise was that when I get back was that he, you and I would all watch a movie. Together."

"Well I did always like Zorro. Is that not the movie you and your parents saw the night the…"

"Yes Alfred it is. That doesn't mean I didn't like the movie. I'll be back in a little." And Bruce got up. He walked over to the Armor Stand and began to get undressed. Alfred had brought down a short sleeve plain grey shirt, and jeans. He put his armor on its stand and got dressed. Going up the stairs, He felt very good about how things had changed.

An hour Later, he was outside Gotham High. He was late, Dick was sitting on the sidewalk waiting. As he pulled up he honked to alert him of his presence. Dick slowly walked over to the car, throwing his stuff into the trunk. He walked back to the passenger side door. The lights were off, but Dick could easily tell the difference between Alfred and Bruce. He reached over and hugged him.

"When did you get out?"

"Today, Superman gave me a lift. Thought you might like to see me."

"Took you long enough. What happened."

"My new friend the Martian Manhunter beat me up pretty bad."

"What do you men by new friend?"

"After everything, there was a vote. The Justice League has new members."

"Awesome."

"So There's a lot of changes coming. I don't know if you saw, but the car got wrecked."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Wait a few days. Lucius and I are finishing up the new car."

"Cool. Anything new about it?"

"Room for two." He said looking at Dick out of the corner of his eye. "And it should be faster."

"That's great. How long do we have to wait."

"Not to long. Alfred told me you saw someone going around town the other night."

"Yeah. I think it was a girl. Dressed up a lot like you."

"So we have a Batgirl on our hands?"

"Maybe."

"Well let's wait a day or two, then we can go talk to her."

"Ok. What's for dinner? I'm starving."

"Alfred's making something. He wouldn't tell me."

"Oh boy."

"Don't worry. Has Alfred ever steered you wrong."  
"No. But but there's a first time for everything."

"Also, Alfred made the choice were watching a movie tonight at the theatre."

"Really? Alfred made a choice?"

"Yeah. I was surprised at first too."

"Well I can't wait."

"Me Either." Bruce said. He smiled to himself. Everything was good. Tomorrow, He would make his return in the city. Batman and Robin. The Quest for Batgirl.

Fortress of Solitude

Superman and Martian Manhunter

"What do you make of the possible Future Kal-El?"

"Not sure. It'll be better. The New Justice League helps."

"True. I think it is for the best. One front works better than a splintered one."

"John and Hal are up in orbit talking about it right now. One of them is going to go solve some issue in Alpha Centauri."

"And the Other?"

"Going to stay. Help us out here."

"I suppose it is lucky we have two."

"Yeah."

"I only wish there was one when I was young on Mars."

"I never spoke to you about it J'onn, but I am sorry."

"There is no need Superman. I just miss my family at times." Clark looked at his friend. he wanted to give him something, show him there was a home, and a family here for him. even if they weren't biological.

"I want to show you something. Come with me." Clark Started to fly to his home. His real home. Kansas. Smallville.

About twenty minutes later, He and J'onn landed on the front steps of a simple two story white house. There was a small shed nearby. The door was open. A older man, balding, with some white hairs left on top, but plenty on the sides was working on a tractor. He had a red cloth in his hands, and was wiping them off. Pa.

"Clark! Nice of you to drop in. Should have called, I'd have made Me make something for you and your.. ere a… friend."

"Don't worry, we ate on the way." He said. "Dad, this is J'onn J'onzz."

"Nice to meet you son." Pa said, as he extended his hand to the large green man.

"You as well." and J'onn reciprocated.

"Come inside, have a seat." He said as he started to walk in the house.

"Is Ma home?"

"Yeah, she's in the Kitchen."

"Come on. You have to meet Ma." He told J'onn as he started to walk into the Kitchen, where his mom was preparing dinner. She turned around, and her face lit up.

"Clark! How nice for you to drop in."

"Hey mom. This is my friend, J'onn."

"I saw you and my boy fighting the other day."

"Mom, we're past that, we already made up about it."

"You did?" She said eyeing J'onn. Oh that stare. Clark had folded under the pressure many a time as a kid.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well ok then. Have a cookie. Fresh from the store." Clark went to sit at the small table. J'onn followed. He looked somewhat confused. Pa came in and joined them all, and Ma brought in the cookies, a bag of Chocolate vanilla Chocolate layer cookies. Clark himself wasn't very hungry, so he just sat back. Pa took a few cookies before Ma slapped his hand.

"No spoiling Dinner Jonathan Kent. And you shouldn't even have those, they'll ruin you with your diabetes."

"Spoil all my fun why don't you!" Pa responded.

"Would you like a glass of milk Mr. Jones?" Ma said, trying to pronounce J'onns last name the way he said it.

"Yes. Thank you." Ma comes back a second later with a tall glass of milk. J'onn looks around at Mom and dad, still confused.

"You two are not surprised at my appearance?"

"You kiddin? Ever since Clark Landed in our lap all those years ago, we seen every thing that'd blow the mind off a plain man. A green man ain't nothing to crazy. Sure you're an intimidating fella, but if you wanted to hurt us, one Clark would stop ya' and second, you'd a done it already." Said Pa.

"Well thank you. These are delicious." J'onn responded. Clark looked down and saw that half the box was gone. J'onn really did like them!

"J'onn." Clark said. "I know nothing can replace your family, and We don't replace them. But we would really like it, if you stopped by once and awhile."

"You are always welcome here." Said Ma.

"Thank you Very much Kal-El."

"Please, J'onn, call me Clark."

Earth Orbit

John Stewart and Hal Jordan

"A little to the left" John said. Hal and John were finishing up fixing the Watchtower. This was the last piston that needed to be put in place. Once it was, the Engines should work without a hitch.

"Good yet?"

"Yeah. Come out, and we'll do a system check." Hal flew up to the control deck. His shield still up, the shields were down, and the Oxygen converter was still down.

"How is it?" He asked John.

"Good. Systems should be back to normal in a little bit.

"Great."

"I'm sorry about everything that happened the other day Hal."

"Don't worry about it. It happened. As far as you knew we really did it."

"Maybe. But still. We bought what the media said over our own trust."

"You trust me?"

"I don't really have a choice. You're my partner."

"Good point. I do trust you John."

"I trust you too Hal. I trust you enough to come get me when my shift is up, _on time._ "

"I make no promises." He said with a grin. WHich John gave back.

"Time to for me to go." John said. "I'll be back in a month. I'll keep you updated."

"Good Luck John. I'll be there as soon as possible if you need me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

And John flew towards the airlock.

Hal was left with beer, and a small bed. He checked the O2 levels on his ring. They were at 100%. He let his shield fall. The beer was from a planet near the other side of the galaxy called Fenris. The planet was an eternal winter, but damn did they make some strong beer. It was easily his favorite. He could get drunk off of it in one can. That was to say nothing of what it was going to do to his liver when he got older. He cracked it open, and relaxed. The world was safe. And the future road was going to be difficult.

A Week Later

Aboard the Justice League Watchtower

Superman was near the window with Batman, while Flash, Green Arrow and Green Lantern were sitting in the middle at the table having a laugh. The Manhunter and Hawkman were in the corner, Aquaman walking over to them. John was still off world. Diana looked around with a smile. This was good. Peace, her one true goal, was easier to achieve. Yes these new men on her side would help significantly. Superman and Batman came walking in, which to everybody seemed to declare the meeting was in order. She found it funny. Kal made no attempts to claim leadership, but everybody respected his opinion. Maybe it was because this was technically his other home? Still it was strange.

"Everybody is here. So now we have a quick itinerary to go over." He said.

"Deathstroke stole secrets from the United Nations. We need to get them back."

"But where do we find him?" Asked Flash.

"I've been noticing a large disturbance in the Louisiana Bayou. A lot has been going on there lately. Among many things, A large structure has been built up there." Said Aquaman.

"Deathstroke has been spotted in the area of this structure, but so have a few other well known criminals. Black Manta, Cheetah, Giganta & Gorilla Grodd have all been seen in the area." Said Batman. "The only problem is they haven't done anything yet. We can't just go in and take them down."

"Why not. You said it yourself; we know they're going to do something sooner rather than later." Yelled Hawkman, smashing his fist onto the table.

Green Arrow spoke up to reply to Hawkman's point. "Hold on there buddy. Now I have a gripe with Deathstroke just as much as Aquaman over there might have one with Black Manta, but We can't just go in there without a reason. That's not how this works."

"We aren't some government."

"True, but we can't just go in there like we are. You and I are just people, we cannot place ourselves above the law."

"Arrow's right. As much as I would like to rip Deathstroke's head from his shoulders, I must reserve myself." Diana Said before continuing. "We need to wait."

"With that said. We need to keep an eye on things." Said Batman.

"We'll keep that in mind." Said Arrow, as he reclined and put his feet up onto the table.

"If that is all that concerns me, I need to be off. Atlantis calls."

"What happened?"

"The culling is upon us. A great evil is impending upon my people. I need to be prepared."

"We will be there for you if you need it."

"Sorry, but Rules are rules. As King this evil is something I must face alone."

"Good Luck Aquaman." Said Hawkman.

"I Need to go as well." Said Batman. "A lot of cases I need to look into." And he too walked to the teleporter pad.

"I think that's all. Everyone is free to go if they need." Kal said. Flash, Arrow, Manhunter, Hawkman and Hal got up. She herself stayed with Kal.

"Is everything alright Kal?"

"Yeah Diana. Just thinking."

"I have all the time in the world of you would like to talk."

"It always seems like something is on the verge of going wrong. I wish I could just go around and fix all the problems in the world."

"You know that even if you could Kal, that things out of your control exist, and they would still go wrong."

"I know. I just wish sometimes. It's hard. Sometimes feeling like Nobody can understand me."

"I Think you are in more company than you give credit."

"How so?"

"I to have a problem being understood. You remember, when I started, the media attacks me, calling me bloodthirsty."

"They still do."

"Exactly my point. You were rocketed here as a child, the last of your kind. J'onn is much the same way. The last Martian."

"Your right Diana."

"Just because there are problems in the world doesn't mean that things are bad. Beauty still exists in even the smallest of places."

"You know Diana, Thank you."

"Your welcome Kal."

"Diana I think I can trust you more than enough. You are one of a few people I trust with this. My name, my real name, the one my parents on earth gave me when I landed here, is Clark Kent. When were alone like this, or with other people who we trust, you don't have to always call me Kal-El."

"Thank you Clark."

"I'll see you Diana." And Clark, Kal, whatever that crazy man wanted to be called walked to the airlock and flew down home. Hera above, men, from whatever species, were confusing. Diana herself followed suite. She flew back to Washington. As she walked into her house, rather her new home, the one that Deathstroke blew up was under repairs, Steve was nowhere to be seen. Diana Went to bed. Gods' she was tired.

Hey Everyone!

So This is the end of this story (Hooray Its done! Boo It's over). The plan right now is for me to step back and write ahead. I need to take a break (I'm in school and all.) But the future I'll put up a few quick ones. Stuff like... Batman and Robin meet Batgirl... Aquaman battles Hell and Cthulhu... some other stuff if I think it would make a fun/interesting story.

1- J'onn loves cookies... he loves cookies. Don't F*** with that mans cookies.

Any comments or concerns, questions or criticisms, message me or leave me a review I'll answer them quickly as I can.

Have a great Day.

At long last, the Sun is up, no more Dawn... we can just be in the heroic age. It only took me a year.


End file.
